


Evil Author Day - 2017

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Please see each chapter for warnings, tags, pairings and fandoms





	1. Templar's Justice

**Title** : Templar's Justice  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
 **Fandom:** Criminal Minds, The Librarians **  
Characters** : Most Criminal Minds, All The Librarians  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
**Genre** : Magic, Angst, Immortals, Dragons  
**Rating** : Teen and UP, will go up once posted  
**Series** : The Templar and The Library  
**Beta** : None  
**Word Count** : 5808  
**Warnings** : None  
  
This is a re-work of last year's EAD tease. I didn't like how it was shaping up, so I am changing the crossover, and it is working much, much better.

 

It happened when they were on a case, something shifted, and the wind changed slightly and Aaron felt something stir deep within his soul. It was a distraction as he held his gun on the UnSub they were currently trying to talk down. When his eyes flicked to Spencer he saw a flash of red move through his eyes but he didn’t say anything. He kept his emotions in check as Morgan was working the profile against the man in front of them.

“Why shouldn’t I kill her? I’m dead anyway. If you take me I’ll never get out of prison.” The young man didn’t care, he really preferred death to going back to prison. As he raised the knife Aaron saw his opening and took the shot. It gave him a bit of satisfaction when his aim was true and the UnSub went down.

“Jesus,” Morgan proclaimed as he dived for the woman who was holding up pretty well for having been taken hostage, and held at knifepoint for the last twenty minutes.

Aaron lowered his weapon as did Spencer. Not saying anything they walked away together to their SUV that was parked in a slightly secluded spot. They climbed in and Aaron clicked the lock on the doors so that no one could disturb them for the time being.

“You felt it?” Aaron looked to his partner quirking up a brow.

“Yeah, I did,” Spencer smiled wide and laid his head back against the headrest.

“What do you think it means?” Aaron was leery; he always was when it came to magic, though he was quite the practitioner himself. Neither he nor Spencer has had access to their magic for almost a millenia.

“I don’t know, but I think we should find out.” When Spencer looked back at Aaron his irises were a vibrant purple and his pupils were red. The sclera was also a faint purple themselves. It was something he hadn’t see in way too long.

“Fuck Spencer.” Aaron’s eyes widened and his breathing was shallow as he thought of what this could mean.

“What?” Spencer wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Your eyes, look...” Aaron pulled the visor down and Spencer looked and sucked in a breath as his eyes widened.

“Well fuck,” he cursed. There was no hiding his eyes. Even the contacts he was currently sporting didn’t help. He immediately put on his sunglasses to hide them, even though it was currently just past dusk. “What do you think this means?”

“I have no idea.” Aaron reached over and pulled the younger man onto his lap and kissed him fiercely. “I’ve missed that part of you.” Aaron smiled an almost predatory smile.

“I know my love.” Spencer bent down and melted into the arms of his lover as he kissed him back with a burning passion that always simmered just under the surface making Aaron groan in the back of his throat. 

“Spence.” Aaron’s eyes burned with lust, but he knew they couldn’t do anything here and now. They always agreed, never on a case, of course that didn’t always happen. There were times they sought the kind of comfort that only each other could bring, especially on really difficult cases. “We should get going,” he panted out as Spencer tried to curl up on his lap. “Well, that’s one instinct I’ve missed,” Aaron wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close.

“I know, I can’t help it,” Spencer sighed contentedly and he sat there cuddling against the firm chest of his lover.

Aaron wasn’t in a hurry to let Spencer go when there was a knock on the window.  Aaron, without letting Spencer move, rolled it down and saw Dave standing there.

“Dave,” Aaron deadpanned and just raised his brows at his friend.

“Aaron. What are you doing?” Dave was watching the two men like he had seen them for the very first time.

“What does it look like?” Aaron smirked at the profiler.

“It looks like Reid is in your lap cuddling.” Dave narrowed his eyes at the two men, “How long has this relationship been going on?” 

“I honestly don’t know how to answer that,” Aaron looked at Spencer and quirked up a brow at him, “How long Spencer?” 

“I,” Spencer closed his eyes and calculated how long they have been each other’s bond mates, “Well, four thousand fifty six years, eight months, six days and fourteen hours,” Reid smiled then kissed Aaron unashamedly.

“Right, when you two want to tell me the truth I’ll be at the station.” Dave shook his head and walked off.

“He didn’t believe me,” Spencer pouted as he laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

“It is kind of difficult to fathom Spencer, you have to remember that magic had left the world and Immortals are just stories. Come on let’s get to the station.” Spencer scrambled back into the passenger seat and Aaron grabbed Spencer’s hand and held it as he drove. “What do you want to tell them?”

“Obviously we can’t tell them the full truth, they wouldn’t believe us.”

“Then let’s take this one step at a time.” Aaron drove to the small Idaho Springs Sheriff's department and parked right outside. When they got there the whole team was glaring at them, Morgan had his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. 

“So Dave, what did you tell them?”

“Nothing, but they are profilers Aaron, everyone saw the two of you get in the SUV, but you didn’t go anywhere. Now, tell me, us the truth.” 

“Spencer,” Aaron indicated with his head Spencer sunglasses.

“You sure Aaron? It’s going to be quite a shock for them.” Spencer lifted a hand and rested them on the sunglasses.

“It’s the only way that they will at least partially believe us.”

Taking a deep breath Spencer took off the sunglasses then took out his contacts and slowly looked up and opened his eyes. The audible shock from everyone in the room had Spencer looking back down, and toeing the table in front of him.

“If I tell you guys the truth, the real truth you’re going to assume that I, or we have had some kind of psychotic break, but that just isn’t the case.” Aaron stood with his arms crossed as he looked out at his team. After a few minutes of just staring Aaron took off the chain that he constantly wore under his shirt with the ring on the end. It was the last tenuous hold he had on his previous life. 

“Dave, what does this look like?” Aaron handed Dave the ring for him to look over. Not only was Dave a history buff, but he was somewhat of a religious buff as well. Aaron hoped he knew the significance of the ring he just handed over.

Dave took the ring and looked it over quite thoroughly then looked up at the Unit Chief, “is this real?” Dave eyed Aaron suspiciously.

“Yes Dave, it’s very, very real.”

“This is a commander’s ring for the Knight’s Templar. Aaron, where did you get this?” Dave handed it back to his best friend.

“It’s mine.”

“I get that it’s yours now, where did you find something like that? Usually they get locked up in museums-” 

“No Dave, you don’t get it, it’s  _ mine _ .” Aaron took the ring back and put it back around his neck.

Dave chuckled at the joke as he watched his best friend then realized that it wasn’t a joke.

“You’re serious.” Dave took a deep breath and sat down, “Aaron I know you’ve been under a lot of stress lately with everything that’s happened but, seriously?”

“I’m not reacting to stress. I’m fine actually.” Aaron wasn’t sure how the magic inside him was going to react after being suppressed for so long. He didn’t want to try anything here in the station. He wanted to be clear of any humans before he tried.

“Yeah about that, Spencer, what happened to your eyes?” JJ got up and looked closely at Spencer mesmerized by the change.

“Well JJ, this is what they really look like. I am, or was, a dragon.” His voice didn’t falter but his face turned bright crimson under her scrutiny.

“Right, a dragon.” She stepped back and took a deep breath. “Spencer I’m going to ask you both a question, and please don’t take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you on?”

“I’m not on anything JJ and for you to even bring that up shows just how much you don’t trust me. Here,” he pulled up his shirt sleeves and thrust out his arms, “Happy?”

“Spence, I,” JJ didn’t know what to say because he was right, “I didn’t mean… It’s just this is crazy.”

“Let me tell you our story, then you can determine whether we’re crazy or not, okay?” As he was about to speak again there was a knock on the conference room door and the desk Sergeant came in with a large package.

“Sorry to interrupt, Agents, but this strange package just arrived. It ah... It was weird because it just showed up on the desk...with your name on it. We did all the quick tests and there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with it.” The Sergeant handed Aaron a long box wrapped in plain brown paper. Setting that aside Aaron carefully opened the package and his face paled when he saw the ornate box.

“Aaron, I thought you said you lost it.” Spencer came to stand by his partner looking down at the box.

“I did. I thought it was gone.” He ran his hands across the dark finish of the hand worked mahogany. His fingers outlined the ornate scrollwork and the gold hinges, his breath shallow as he slowly unlatched the front hinge and opened it. Lying there in the purple silk denoting his rank and status, was a sword. Perfectly balanced, forged with dragons fire by the man standing next to him. With tears pricking his eyes he slowly stood and pulled the sword still in it’s ornate scabbard out of the box. With a practiced ease he pulled the scabbard off and held the freed weapon up in front of him. 

“Then what happened to it?” Spencer’s eyes flashed bright as he stepped in front of Aaron.

“I don’t know. It happened when we were fleeing Lyon.” Aaron took a deep breath as he held the familiar weight of the sword in his hand.

“Lyon was where we left...” Spencer had a terrible thought as his breath turned shallow.

“Wren? What are you thinking?” Aaron saw the pain flash in his mate’s eyes and knew what it was he was thinking. That was where they had to leave behind some of their family. When they had gone back, after it was safe to do so, everything was gone..

“We left them there, George. We left them and never saw them again.” The pain in Spencer’s eyes was something Aaron never wanted to see. They had both suffered the loss and it took decades for both of them to get over it.

“Wren, you were in no shape to battle or shift, we had to leave and we had to do it quickly.”

“I know, but we don’t know what happened. We never knew what happened.” Spencer fell into Aaron’s arms and was held close. Spencer pulled out of Aaron’s arms and cupped his cheek.   
  
“Do you think they were destroyed?”

“No. No I would have felt it. Even if I couldn’t access my magic, I still feel the bond, it’s tiny but I can’t follow it. Something is blocking it. I don’t know what it is. Don’t you feel it too?”

Spencer closed his eyes and reached down into the bond he shared with Aaron and felt around. When he connected to the tiny threads of three bonds, he let out a sob. They were so thin, anything at all could break them, they were no thicker than a single strand of hair. He felt those same bonds inside himself flare to life, but found they were just as thin. He looked up, almost miserable, and had to walk away to try to get his emotions under control. 

Aaron sighed, knowing Spencer had buried the bonds so deep he hadn’t tried to access them. For Aaron they were never far from his mind. He had tried to find them, and often used the cover of cases to try to find any clues he could, but never found anything, even after all this time. When he finally realized he wasn’t alone he sighed deeply as he turned around to see the shocked expressions on the team’s faces.

“So, want to explain what just happened?” Prentiss raised a brow as she tried to process what they just heard.

Aaron started pacing, not realizing he still had the sword in his hand.

“Aaron, put down the sword.” Dave slowly approached holding up his hands to try to calm the agitated Unit Chief.

“What?” He was still distracted by the strong emotions coming from his mate when Dave approached.

“Aaron, put down the sword and we can get you and Reid some help.” Dave was talking to Aaron like he was and UnSub..

“What the hell Dave? I’m not crazy and I’m not an UnSub.” He stalked back to the case and put the sword away, immediately missing the weight of it.

There was a collective sigh of relief from the rest of the team as he clicked the lock on the front of the box.

“What I am going to tell all of you is the truth. I know you are going to think it’s a figment of my imagination, or that I’ve cracked under pressure but I assure you it’s not.” Aaron took a deep breath as he sat down at the head of the table.

“My real name is Georges of D’Arnagc, Spencer’s real name is Wren. We are a bonded pair and have been together for a very long time. I was a commander in the army of the Knight’s Templar and Spencer was my bonded Dragon. What all of you know as the ‘history’ regarding the Templar’s is false. We planted a lot of that information to disseminate if any of our real history leaked to this world.” Aaron took a moment to gather his thoughts before he started talking again.

“In the service of the Templar’s when a cadet passed over into full service he would be taken to the Dragon court. There the available Dragons would circle the cadet and after quite a bit of time they would be chosen by one of the available dragons. Once chosen and bonded the only thing that could break the bond was death. I saw many of my brother’s die as well as their dragons in a terrible war with an ambitious King and his Magician.” 

Aaron wiped a hand down his face and settled some before continuing, “The time we were born in, magic was very real. Spencer can turn into a dragon, and I can wield magic. I didn’t learn it per se, it was always a part of me. When I was old enough I was given to an adept who trained me.” Aaron closed his eyes and smiled as memories flooded his mind.

“We would ride our Dragons into battle, or help any kingdom that asked for it. We had no allegiance to any one kingdom in particular. Uther Pendragon tried to negotiate exclusive rights to our services. Our generals politely refused many times telling him we weren’t for sale and that our charter was to help all kingdoms, all peoples. He didn’t take kindly to that and he waged a slow systematic war on us. Many of my brother’s died under his hand. Spencer and I are, as far as I know, the last bonded pair of the Knight’s Templar.”

Sitting back he crossed his arms and tried to keep the emotion off his face. “When we were at the last of our reserves we hid in a cave in Lyon, with three Dragon eggs. They were supposed to have been protected by one of Spencer’s brothers. Unfortunately, the dragon was found and attacked. We later found out that Arthur Pendragon, under the advice of Merlin, killed and collected the blood of the dragon. It was fused into the cornerstone of Camelot. Merlin also stole the Dragon’s magic. This was the beginning of the death of Magic in the world.

“The Templar’s that rose up in the 12th Century were very different than what I had grown up in. They wrapped religion, Christianity to be specific,  around them, but secretly they were trying to unlock the secrets of Magic. The longer they went on, the more they became corrupted and the deeper into strange mysticisms they sank. We watched our order being ripped apart on the inside from greed and corruption.” Aaron sighed as he wiped a hand down his face. There was silence in the room as he looked around at the stunned faces of his team. He knew they weren’t believing him, and wouldn’t till they had tangible evidence.

“So the eggs?” JJ was trying to comprehend the story but she just didn’t know if she could.

Aaron knew this was where he might lose them completely, “They’re our children.”

“Okay, what?” Morgan looked at Aaron like he was crazy. They all were which made Aaron sigh. This was going to be tough to get through till they had the evidence to back them up. A sword suddenly appearing out of nowhere just wasn’t enough for them. These were people who lived and breathed rationality. They needed to or they would all be ineffectual in their jobs. Magic, and the possibility of Immortals, is irrational. Aaron understood that and knew he needed to be careful.

“True Dragons are actually neither male nor female. They can choose to present whatever gender they want when in human form, and it’s often chosen during the bonding. There were just as many ‘female’ appearing dragons as male. When they get pregnant they nest for about six months before they drop their eggs. When Wren said he needed to nest I knew.”

“So, are they all dragons?” Prentiss was actually enjoying egging on Aaron’s delusions. The ever stoic Unit Chief was showing a strange breakdown and Prentiss couldn’t help indulging him. As far as she was concerned this was the most creative and entertaining psychotic break she’d ever seen. If Aaron didn’t look so serious about it she would be laughing her ass off.

“Don’t patronize me Prentiss. I’m not crazy. I know this is a lot to comprehend, and I would try and prove it to you, but I don’t know what will happen. I haven’t been able to access my magic in a very long time, and I don’t want to here. It could easily get out of control.“

“We need to find them Aaron. No matter what, we need to find them.” Spencer walked back into the conference room and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Spencer.” Aaron started to move towards him but Spencer walked around him not wanting the comfort just yet.

“Do you intend to get them back?”   
  
“I’m not sure what we can do.” Aaron walked to Spencer and pulled him into his arms. 

“Follow the bond Aaron, that’s what we need to do. Follow it and find them. I have to…” Spencer buried his head against Aaron’s neck taking a deep breath. “You smell like Magic again. God, I’ve missed that.”

“We’ll figure this out, I promise.”. 

* * *

The team was in Idaho Springs for a couple of more days, paperwork, processing and interrogation of the suspect after he was coherent enough to answer questions. He confessed to everything he had done, and they got all of it on record. Aaron and Spencer hadn’t tried out their reawakened abilities, still wary of hurting anyone.

They were packing up and getting ready to leave when someone Aaron thought he would never see again came into the police station.

“It can’t be…” Aaron looked right at the man who he knew saw him. He was standing with a woman on one side and a gruff looking man on the other. Frowning he walked towards them. 

“I can assure you this is an urgent matter…” The man in the center started to say.

“It’s alright Sargent.” Aaron felt the magic inside him flare as he stared. “Let’s talk.” He turned and started back towards the conference room. He wasn’t surprised to see the three people enter the room behind him. Once they were inside, he took a chance and raised a ward, as well as a dampening spell. They all felt the magic take effect, Aaron could tell by the shocked expressions on the faces of the two people he didn’t know.

“Galahad.” Aaron didn’t even try to hide the cold tone in his voice. 

“George…”

“It’s Aaron now. Aaron Hotchner.”

“Aaron.”

“What are you doing here?”

“We were alerted that an artifact had disappeared from the Library, we followed the magic, and it brought us here.”

Aaron felt the fire in his eyes as he turned to the small group, sword in hand.

“This artifact?”

“Yes.”

“You know it’s mine, and I’m not handing it over to you, Galahad.”

“Its Jenkins now. How did you get it?”

“It showed up, wrapped up and addressed to me. Seems the Library sent it to me then.”

“Jenkins, how does he know about the library?” The blonde woman asked as she stared at Aaron.

“Because it was his order that helped build the first Library.”

“I thought no one knew how it started.” The gruff man was staring at the sword, scrutinizing it. “I’m sorry, can I see that?”

Aaron and the man stared at each other for a few minutes, then warily, Aaron handed the sword to the man.

“Spencer follows your blog, Jacob Stone, or should I use one of your many aliases.”

“How…?”

“Spencer is a linguist. He can discern someone’s writing pattern, even when they try too hard to hide that pattern between their different pen names. Plus, profilers, we are very good at understanding people.”

Jacob took the sword out of the scabbard and admired it. Aaron let out a small smile as he watched the man.

“This is an impossible sword.”

“Why do you say that Stone?” The woman asked as she walked around Jenkins to stand next to Jacob, Aaron just kept an eye on all three of them.

“It’s not folded steel. It’s forged from a single piece, but that only happened in certain parts of the world and after around 55 ce, yet it’s hardened as if it was folded. Plus, see this here? The pummel? This is an older design, like 500 bce or older. The grip, everything about this sword would make me immediately think a good forgery or a fantasy replica. But it isn’t.”

“No, it isn’t. That sword was forged by my hand, the steel hardened by a Dragon’s blue flame. The pommel, is indicative of the original Knight’s Templar, and the grip was also made by me.”

“It’s perfectly balanced.” Jacob handed the sword back to Aaron, who put it away in it’s scabbard.

“Yes, it is.”

“Wait, you said Dragon fire? Like real Dragons?”

“Eve, I think that is a conversation we need to have somewhere else.”

“And where do you suggest, Jenkins?” Aaron crossed his arms and glared at the man.

“Why don’t we go back to the Library?”

“I’ll need Spencer. He should be here for this, don’t you think?”

Jenkins visibly swallowed and nodded, but Aaron could see his nervousness.

Aaron dug out his cellphone and called Spencer to have him come to the police department immediately.

“He’ll be here in a few minutes. Now, I think proper introductions are in order, don’t you Jenkins?” Aaron glared at the man.

“Oh, oh yes, um Eve Baird and Jacob Stone, this is Aaron Hotchner, formerly known as Georges D’Argnac.”

“Miss Baird, Mr. Stone. I would say that it’s a pleasure, but I wouldn’t mean it.”

The wait didn’t take long for Spencer to show up at the station. When he got to the conference room he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes flared red, and his hands turned to dragon’s claws and scales flowed up his arms. Aaron’s brows disappeared under his cowlick as he watched his bonded fly at Jenkins and held him up by the throat.

“Whoa. Just, just calm down.” Eve had her gun out and trained on Spencer.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Miss Baird. Now, put your gun away.” Aaron had his own gun trained on her.

“Not until he lets go of Jenkins.”

Aaron sighed as he turned to Spencer, who had yet to say a word. He was just growling low in his throat as he held the man in his hand.

“Spencer, put Galahad down.”

“Aaron, you know he’s partially responsible.”

“Yes, but, and I myself am loathe to say this, but you have to let him go. He’s part of the Library now.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” More scales flowed over Spencer’s body and his face was almost overtaken by them. If they didn’t get him out of the precinct, Aaron was pretty sure there would be a lot of damage that they wouldn’t be able to explain.

“No, love, I know you’re angry, but you have to let him go.” Growling even more, Spencer squeezed just a little and pulled the man to him, baring his teeth. It was only Aaron’s hand on his shoulder that had him reluctantly letting Jenkins go.

“Thank you.”

Still glaring at the man Spencer turned to Aaron and closed his eyes, he sniffed around his neck, seeking comfort to control his emotions. As he calmed down, his scales disappeared, and his hands turned back human.

“Y’all wanna tell us what the  _ hell  _ that was?” Jacob practically yelled.

“Mr. Stone, this is Wren, he is a shape-shifter. A Dragon to be exact. Probably the last true Dragon that we are fully aware of.” Jenkins rubbed his throat and swallowed hard as he kept his eye on Aaron and Spencer.

“I go by Dr. Spencer Reid now.”

Jacob’s eyes went comically wide as his gaze swung to Spencer.

“The Dr. Reid? You wrote that paper on Art and writing therapy for schizophrenics. It was brilliant.” Jacob was practically bouncing on his heels.

Spencer blew out a breath, and Aaron couldn’t help noticing how warm it was. His bonded was still upset, he was just grateful he didn’t try to fully shift and burn the place down. He wasn’t in the mood for awkward explanations.

“Spencer, Jenkins wants to take us back to the Library where we can explain everything to his companions.”

“I take it that’s where your sword was.”

“Apparently.”

“And they followed it here.” Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and stood watching the three people across from him.

“Yes.”

“Alright. We’ll talk.” Spencer leaned into Aaron as he calmed down even more.

“The door is just around the corner.” Jenkins started to walk out of the precinct and out the door. Aaron took down the wards, grabbed his briefcase and went after the others.

Aaron and Spencer saw the doorway that was opened, and knew it was the way to the Library. They both knew if they stepped through, their lives were going to change forever. Nodding his head, Spencer indicated that he agreed and went through the door first, Aaron not to far behind.

“I think this conversation might be best done in  more comfortable surroundings.” Jenkins led the group, Aaron eyeing the other woman and the Asian man that looked like they had been doing some reading when Spencer and Aaron came through the door.

They were all led to a large reading room with comfortable couches and chairs all around the space.

“Jenkins,” Baird turned and crossed her arms as she looked very upset with him.

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t we know about this room?”

Jenkins blushed and blubbered as he gave a very convoluted explanation which no one there bought. 

“Does it matter? We aren’t here to debate on a damn room. You wanted answers, and so do we,” Spencer stalked to a couch and sat down.

“I’m sorry, Jenkins, but who are these people?” The petite woman asked as she looked between Spencer and Aaron.

“That is part of the explanations, Miss Cillian. For the sake of expediency, this here is Aaron Hotchner and his partner Dr. Spencer Reid.” Jenkins gestured towards the woman, “This is Cassandra Cillian, and that young man over there is Ezekiel Jones.”

“The art thief?” Spencer narrowed his eyes at the man.

“That’s me mate.”

“Spencer, we aren’t going to do anything.”

Ezekiel looked between the two men and frowned.

“What is it you gentlemen do?”

Aaron’s wry smile as he crossed his arms over his chest as he started at the young man.

“FBI Agents.”

Ezekiel and Cassandra started to protest and talk over each other as they glared at Jenkins.

“Stop, don’t worry we aren’t here for that. Explanations were promised, we’ll go first.” Aaron felt a brush against his leg and looked down to see another sword floating in the air next to him. Smiling, he reached out and grabbed it. “Excalibur. I never thought I’d ever see it again.”

“Okay, now we really need to know what is going on…what the hell.” Stone looked over at a table in the middle of the room, both Aaron and Spencer’s gaze fell on a familiar box. They both gravitated towards it, the others tried to stop them, but Jenkins held them back.

“Aaron…” Spencer lifted a shaking hand and laid it on the box.

Aaron swallowed hard as he to laid a hand on the box. Carefully they lifted the lid and inside were three gleaming, colorful dragon eggs. Spencer whimpered as his fingers brushed over the eggs. He spun and fell into Aaron’s arms and cried. 

Aaron gently carded his fingers in Spencer’s hair and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“How?”

“I don’t know. But they’re here, love.” Spencer cried harder as years of buried pain surged up inside of him. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Aaron tried to stem the tears in his own eyes, but it was difficult.

Once they were both calm, they closed the box, and Spencer gathered it in his arms and was determined not to let it out of his sight.

“As we told Miss Baird and Mr. Stone, we, Spencer and I, are Immortals. Spencer is a Dragon, a true Dragon, whose name is Wren. My name was Georges D’Arnac, and I was born into the Order of the Templars. Forget what you know about The Templars, the history was one we manipulated to hide us.

“My parents were a bonded Dragon-Templar pair. As was Wren’s. We were spread out over several villages, to try to cut down on any improper bondings. When I was old enough, I was conscripted into the Templars, as were all the Immortal children of the Dragons. When we were old enough, and if we made it out of cadet training, we were given the chance to find our Dragons. The Dragon always chooses their riders, and when we bond, its for life.”

Aaron took a deep breath and looked at Spencer, whose eyes were still very purple. Taking a very deep breath, Aaron turned and laid a hand on the chest. His heart pounded and all he wanted to do was to have Wren back, and build a nest for him.

“Dragons were very complicated creatures. When they would choose their rider, they would turn human and choose the gender they preferred to be. Wren chose male, one of his egg mates chose female, and the third, well Tamlyn chose to be neither gender. Tamlyn was a very complicated creature, but their rider was just as complicated. Androgyny wasn’t unheard of, and neither was gender switching. 

“When we were at the height of our numbers, we had ten battalions. We were also the holders of most magic. Part of cadet training was intense magic training. I learned from the time I was just three years old how to be careful of what was inside me. Though Immortal, there are ways that we can die. One, if you know the trick and can kill our dragons, that was the quickest way to kill a Templar. No one knew our secrets. We had a strong pact, and oath all cadets must make, and that was that we had no allegiance to any one nation, city, village, or town. If someone needed help, we would be there. Many leaders tried to curry favor with our Council of Elders, but they held to the beliefs of those before that as the protectors and wielders of Magic, we were bound by duty to protect all. We took this oath very seriously.”

Aaron stood and took off his jacket and loosened his tie. Spencer knew what he was going to do as he looked at their audience of five, who looked very enraptured in the tale.

Next came Aaron’s shirt, and undershirt. And there, what very few people knew, were the marks of his training in Magic.

“This mark,” Aaron pointed to the large tattoo over his heart,”Is the oath. It was made with magical ink. If a full-fledged Templar ever broke their oath, the mark could kill them. These bands on my arm are the different magical disciplines that I mastered through training. Water, earth, air, fire, spirit, mind, body.” Aaron smiled at Spencer as he turned and showed them the runic symbols running down his back. “And sex.”

When Aaron turned back, he saw Cassandra blushing deeply.

“These,” Aaron pointed to the marks that could just be made out on his hips and waist, “Are the bonding marks. These are placed by magic by the Templars bonded Dragon. Wren got very creative.” Aaron couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips.

He grabbed his shirts and put them back on, but left the tie and jacket off.

“A Templar pledged their life to the order and to their mate.” Aaron sat back down and took Spencer’s hand in his and took a deep breath. “I was a Knights Commander. My ability and affinity to magic, as well as my natural fighting ability gave me power, but I never abused it.” Aaron went silent as memories of the past flooded his mind. Thinking on all he lost was always painful.


	2. The Omega's World

**Title** : The Omega's World  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds **  
Characters** : Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, Jack Hotchner, OFC, OMC  
**Pairings** : Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotchner  
**Genre** : A/B/O Dynamics  
**Rating** : General  
**Series** : None  
**Beta** : None  
**Word Count** : 3119  
**Warnings** : Omega's are in charge

 

This story will be part of the Slow Burn Big Bang 2018.

 


	3. The Ghost and Mr. Hotchner

**Title** : The Ghost and Mr. Hotchner  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds **  
Characters** : Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
**Genre** : Ghosts, Paranormal, Romance, Asexuality, Canon-Divergent  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Series** : None  
**Beta** : None  
**Word Count** : 3851  
**Warnings** : Major Character Death -- Kind of, Canon-Typical Violence  
  
Aaron Hotchner has had the ability to see and talk to Ghosts all of his life. It isn't glamorous, and it's nothing like television or the movies. It can be painful, and he can't help everyone. But when one particular ghost wants to stay with him, and he finds himself falling in love, Aaron finds his life getting infinitely more complicated.  
  


* * *

 

“Thank you guys for coming out here. We’ve been trying to get a handle on it, but the problem is the robberies are so wide spread. When the case came to us it was because we are dealing with a county wide issue, and not just a city wide issue. That is the other problem. Los Angeles County is over 600,000 square miles. We are one of the largest counties in the country and it makes it difficult to police. I have the reports from the cities where each robbery took place. Deputies Markham and Graves have been on this case the longest.” The Sheriff introduced the two deputies and left them to it.

“Hello, I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Jason Gideon and SA Derek Morgan. We just need an office with a couple of pinboards or whiteboards and we can get started.”

“We have something set-up in the conference room already. We started to map out where the robberies took place. Now, I know a string of bookstore robberies is not necessarily on your list of priorities, but these were high-end rare book dealers. One that was stolen was an original signed copy of a first ever edition of Dune. Another was a very rare original of Don Quixote and more. Some of these books retail value are in the six figures.”

“Specialties, means we are looking for collectors who don’t mind where the books came from. We’ll need a list of all the antique and rare book dealers that you know.” Gideon was looking up at the board and noticed one was a first press printing of John James Audubon's paintings. “This one is worth somewhere around $500,000 dollars. A rare set of his original copies just sold at auction for 1.9 million. We are not dealing with amateurs here Hotch.”

“No, they have a list and are trying to complete it. Probably to sell the items on the black market. Deputy Graves, was this the first victim?” Hotch was looking at the picture of a gray-haired man in his sixties.

“Yes, Desmond Wright. Ran a small bookstore near the Claremont Colleges in Claremont CA. It’s about thirty-five minutes from here in good traffic. If you’d like I can take you there.”

“Morgan you have Markham take you to that scene, looks like he only had an assistant. Then go talk to the coroner.  Hotch, you go to the second one in Glendale. This looks to be a bigger store that deals with more than just rare books. See what you can get, they are bound to have more employees. I’ll get the analyst on the line and see if we can narrow down this list.” Gideon studied the board and the murders, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Alright, we’ll meet back here and try to narrow down what we have.” Hotch left with Graves and Morgan with Markham. As they sped down Interstate 10 towards the 210 which would take them into Glendale, Hotch couldn’t help thinking about what this was all about.

“These crime scenes are very spread out. The other bookstores in the county that got hit lost potentially millions in assets. How do you patrol such a large spread out area?”

“It’s hard sometimes. We have satellite offices all throughout the County, but its centralized in downtown Los Angeles. We’re the lucky ones, Glendale isn’t that far, you’re colleague is going to be on the road a while. It doesn’t help when traffic is this dense and at this time of day. We probably won’t see him back for a couple of hours, at best.”

They talked a bit more then pulled into a parking lot behind the bookstore and got out. When Hotch approached he took his time to look around the outlying area of the bookstore.

“Heavy vehicle and pedestrian traffic. Well lit, a restaurant on one side and more stores on the other. A mix of store and restaurants on the other. No outside cameras. These guys were bold and good at what they are doing. We aren’t going to catch them easily.” Hotch walked inside and took in the store itself. He noticed the locked and organized cabinets behind a glass walled counter. There was a hatch for employees and when Hotch tried to lift it he found it locked. There was also a swing door under the hatch, so no one could crawl under to get inside. The glass went from counter to ceiling.

“Glass walled, the counter is solid wood and the hatch and swing are both locked.” Hotch walked around and saw where the rare book enclosure butted up to the storeroom and the small door for employees. “They either got in through the employee door, or they threatened an employee. Were there any reports of them taking any of the employees hostage?”

“No, at least not that they would tell us.”

“We need an employee list and to speak with each of them. Is there a satellite office here in Glendale that we could meet them at if we need to?”

“Yeah, one up in Montrose. It’s not more than ten minutes from here.”

Hotch took a look through the rest of the bookstore and made notes as he went. 

“Let’s go to the coroner’s office see what they can tell us.”

“It was a gunshot to the head, what more can they give us?”

“We can determine, often, by the angle of entry how tall or how far away a person needed to be to make the shot. There is a lot they can tell us if they were here and saw what happened..”

Graves just shook his head, and led Hotch back to his car. At the morgue Hotch questioned the Medical examiner and tried to get more information. After that they made their way back to the Los Angeles station. It was about two and a half hours later when Morgan arrived back and they were comparing information and added it to the board.

“We have a team. Three, possibly four man team. There had to be a stressor to make them start killing we just have to find it. Gideon, we should also find an expert in rare books that wouldn’t mind talking to us. We need some insight here to what is happening.”

“I got a name, Dr. Spencer Reid. He runs a bookstore in Pasadena called  _ Pandora’s Box _ . He’s an expert in rare books, Hotch, why don’t you go see Dr. Reid tomorrow and find out as much as you can. Morgan, we’ll speak with any witnesses from Glendale. Right now, though, we should get some food and some sleep.” Gideon stood and thanked the Sheriff and told them they would be there again early the next morning.

As soon as they got to the hotel, Hotch got on the phone and spoke with the babysitter, making sure his son was okay. He sat down to the sandwich and chips he had picked-up and started to go through the files one more time. It didn’t take too long for the day to have caught up to him when he felt his eyes start to droop. Sighing he put the files away, took a long hot shower and crawled into bed. He knew morning was going to come way too early.

* * *

“Good morning, I’m here to see Dr. Spencer Reid? I’m Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the BAU. I was told he owns this bookstore?” Hotch couldn’t help smiling at the young man standing before him. He was pleasantly good looking and Hotch couldn’t help his appreciation.

“I’m Dr. Reid, What is it I can I help you with?” Spencer stood from the stool he was sitting on, obviously he had been doing some writing on the computer, but he closed it down quickly before Aaron could make anything out.

“We’re investigating a series of robberies at several rare and antique bookstores around L.A. County. I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now that they have turned to homicides.”

“Yes. It’s unfortunate. I knew Marcus Stillman, one of the victims. He was a good man, loved historical nonfiction as well as some gen historical fiction. We would attend conventions together.”

“I’m sorry about your friend. I was told that you are actually quite the person to speak with about the books that have been stolen. We have no discernable pattern and were wondering if you’d be able to help us out. Maybe, with a pattern or if you can figure out why these particular books, then we may be able to predict where they will strike next.”

“Of course. Do you have a list?” Spencer held out his hand and Aaron couldn’t help noticing the long slim fingers. Hotch didn’t know why he was reacting this way, he always had a hard time understanding attraction to other people. With Haley he had fallen for her personality and the fact she thought he was funny. Smiling he handed the man the list of books that had been stolen so far. He watched Dr. Reid mull over the list. The biting the lip thing almost made Aaron crazy. It was cute and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Of course,” the Dr. exclaimed as he slapped the papers on the counter. “These are parts of the  _ Americae Thesaurus _ .” Dr. Reid turned back to his computer and started to do a search on it, clicked on a few websites, then printed something out and handed it to Hotch.

“The  _ Americae Thesaurus _ , is latin for the American Treasures. A set of rare books from the late 1500’s up to the early 1800’s. They are rumored to have been part of a secret library of early philosopher and religious leader John Winthrop. It was said to have been passed down from father to his five sons. Each son supposedly contributed to this library. This so-called library went missing during the Civil War, and all we’ve ever had to go on is a single diary his youngest son had kept. Much of what is known is hearsay, and little snippets of journals here and there by friends of Winthrop who believed as he did. Many have claimed to have seen this library, but there’s never been any definitive proof. Several historical experts have attempted to put together a comprehensive list of this library.” Spencer looked-up finally from what he was doing and Aaron couldn’t help smiling.

“That’s quite the story. Does your store have any of these books?”

Spencer looked at the list he had printed out and moved around his store. Hotch couldn’t help watching him. It was the small quirks, the way he ran his fingers over the spines of the books, the biting of the lip, the furrowing of the brow that intrigued Hotch. He couldn’t say there was a sexual attraction, he rarely ever was attracted to someone sexually and even then it wasn’t something that he maintained. It was a quick flare, then gone. No, he was attracted to Dr. Reid’s mind, those little quirks and god help him, those long fingers..

“Yes, I actually have two of the books on the list. Do you want to borrow them till your case is solved?”

“No. But, I’d like you to meet us at the Sheriff's office in L.A. and consult, as far as the books and their significance go.”

Spencer smiled wide, “Of course anything to help you catch Stillman’s killer.” Spencer was worrying his bottom lip again and Hotch didn’t know what made him do it, but he reached out and gently pulled lip from teeth and rubbed a thumb over the young man’s lip.

“You’ll make your lip bleed.” He stood and smiled at Spencer then gave him the time to meet at the precinct. Aaron thanked the young man then left..

Unfortunately Dr. Spencer Reid wouldn’t make that meeting the next morning and Hotch was standing over the body after he had done his sweep of the crime scene.

“Well shit.” Hotch had heard from next to him.

“I’m sorry. I feel like this may have been my fault. If I hadn’t come see you maybe you would have stayed under their radar.” Hotch knelt next to the body, gunshot wound to the heart. Taking a deep breath he gently moved the hair out of the young man’s face with his gloved hand.

“No, I was targeted. They came for the  _ Malleus Maleficarum.  _ That was one of the books that was rather well known to have been in Winthrop’s library. As a religious figure he most certainly would have had that book.” Spencer looked down at his body and sighed.

“Well, I still feel a little bit responsible, all I can say is I’m sorry.”

“Wait, you can hear me?” Hotch looked to see that most of the LEO’s were in the store making notes about the crime scene, but not close enough to the body to hear their conversation.

“And see you. I have to say you are one of the calmest ghosts I’ve ever had to deal with.”

“You see dead people?” Spencer smirked and Hotch looked up glaring at him.

“Please don’t quote that damned movie. Ever since it came out you ghosts like to make that joke. It gets old.” Hotch kept looking like he was doing his own inspection of the Doctor. “And don’t even give me  _ Ghost Whisperer _ . I’m not a girl, and I don’t help every ghost I see. It’s impossible.”

Spencer chuckled and knelt beside Hotch. When he did Hotch felt the cold energy coming off Spencer and instead of being annoying, it was almost comforting. Aaron never knew why he could see the dead, but he could. This ability was one of the reasons he moved into the FBI from being a prosecutor. He wanted to help people and felt he could make some kind of difference. It was also one of the reasons his father was an abusive bastard, he thought Aaron was evil and needed that evil beaten out of him. Sighing he zipped up the black bag and his heart broke a little. 

“That is a little disconcerting.”

“I wish I could make it easier for you. Hopefully when we catch these people you’ll be able to move on.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Your choice, but it will just get harder to leave the longer you stay. Look, I can’t talk anymore, too many ears around. I’ll come back tonight.”

“Wait, what if I want to go with you?”

Aaron looked and saw Morgan and Gideon coming towards him and knew he only had a few seconds.

“I’m sorry Spencer, you can’t. I’ll come tonight and we can talk more, okay?”

“Fine.” Dr. Reid crossed his arms and frowned as he watched his own body being wheeled away. “Definitely disturbing.” Aaron almost chuckled at the put upon sigh coming from the ghost.

Walking away from the spot where Spencer was murdered, Aaron found Gideon and Morgan looking through some papers in a small office. 

“This store is connected to his apartment. The office is the buffer between them. I was going to go in there next, what to join me?” Gideon asked as Aaron walked in.

“Sounds good. Morgan, did Garcia find anything?”

“Yeah, he had a comprehensive inventory list. I’m gonna split this up and have the LEO’s help me go over everything and see what’s missing. Do you believe him Hotch? About this supposed missing library?”

“It doesn’t matter if we believe it ever existed, it just matters to the UnSubs. They want these books for someone and the list so far seems to be filled with expensive, rare books. There has to be a connection between them. Some legendary library might be the only explanation, at least so far.”  Morgan grabbed the list and Aaron watched him walk out to the LEO’s. He distributed it and gave instructions, then Aaron turned back to Gideon.

“Is he here?” Gideon walked to the door connecting apartment to office. Aaron had told Gideon about his ‘gift’ one late night when they were working a case together before they decided that a team might be a step forward in advancing the BAU. Gideon was skeptical at first until the next case when it was a series of child abductions and Aaron had knowledge he shouldn’t have had. He still didn’t accept right away, but after several cases he came to accept it. 

“Yes. He’s unusually calm about being dead. He seems to have processed it faster than most.” Aaron pulled on a pair of gloves and walked behind his partner as they entered the apartment. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Spencer followed after and was more than put out that other people were going to be touching his stuff.

“We have to do this Spencer. It’s procedure.” Aaron whispered to him. “Jason, we should call JJ and see what she can do about the media. After this case, we should think about bringing her along, it would help when we are in the field.”

“She’s proven herself already. I agree, next case she’ll go out in the field. But, she needs firearms qualification before she does. Just because she’s media doesn’t mean she shouldn’t protect herself.” Gideon started to look around the living room as Aaron went straight for the kitchen then moved to the den. He heard a choked sob next to him, Spencer hadn’t left his side.

“What is it Spencer?”

“My personal library.” Spencer moved over to one of the shelves and tried to pick-up one of the books only to have his hand go right through it. “Well that just sucks.” Aaron watched the ghost frown as he folded himself on the large, comfortable looking, reading chair in the corner of the den. Aaron couldn’t help feeling sad for the young man and he sighed as he took out his phone.

“Look, I ah, I’m sorry about this.” Aaron waited for the call to connect.

“Office of the All Knowing Oracle, what can I do you for my handsome dark haired warrior?” The bubbly voice on the phone had Aaron chuckling, but Spencer frowning.

“She’s different,” Spencer groused as he crossed his arms over his chest and Aaron was charmed by the little pout on his face.

“You have no idea,” Aaron chuckled.

“Who are you talking to sir?”

“No one Garcia, I need you to do me a favor. I need everything you can find on Dr. Spencer Reid. I need to know next of kin and if he has any enemies professionally or academically.”

“I’ll get right on that Sir.”

“Also, can you do a search on high-end book collectors. They would have to be in the top 10 percent of wealthy collectors Garcia. Look at anyone paying out 6 or 7 figures for a single volume. When you have that get it to Gideon.”

“I’ll be back at ya soon. Garcia out.”

“You could have asked me.” Spencer watched as Aaron went through the den, mentally cataloging everything there.

“I could, but I’d still have to make it official by calling the Bureau and having the tech analyst doing a search. It’s procedure.”

“And you are the type of man that always follows procedure?” The snarky tone had Aaron looking sideways at the ghost who was trying very hard to glare at him.

“Always.” Aaron lifted the corner of his lips just slightly. 

“Hotch.” Aaron heard Gideon calling for him from the bedroom. He made his way there and felt Spencer at his back, the cold of his ghostly form was gently pressed along his side and it made Aaron shiver.

“Yes Jason?” Aaron stepped into the small room that looked like it had been ransacked.

“Holy shit!” Spencer went past Aaron and into his room looking around at the destruction.

“This is interesting. What could he have been keeping in here? And this level of destruction means he knew one or more of the unsubs.”

“They wore masks. All I could see were eyes and the voices were muffled.” Aaron ignored him as he and Gideon worked to profile the scene.

“We have no way of knowing what was in here unless he had a comprehensive list of his personal items on his computer. I’ll have the tech girl search his computer, see if she can get anything from it.” 

“I don’t think there’s anymore we can get here Jason. I’m having Garcia run a search on wealthy book collectors and having her find his next of kin. I should be hearing back soon. We’ll take the laptop with us. We can always come back if we find something.”

“Agreed.” Gideon made his way out of the apartment and then the bookstore. 

Aaron stayed behind a moment and turned to Spencer.

“I’m sorry, I have to go, but I promise I’ll be back tonight. We can talk more, but anything you tell me I won’t be able to use.”

“Okay.” Aaron wished he could wipe the worry from Spencer’s brow, but he couldn’t. He smiled softly and genuinely felt really bad that he had to leave. As he got in the SUV with Gideon he couldn’t help looking back and seeing the ghost standing in the doorway looking lost. Aaron closed his eyes and laid his head against the seat not understanding the feelings that had come over him for a man he had only met once. 

“He didn’t want to go, did he?” Aaron sometimes hated how astute Gideon was. Sitting back in the seat Aaron just shook his head as he turned over the ignition. A few moments later they were speeding down the freeway when Aaron finally spoke.

“I can’t help all of them. I wish I could. He doesn’t want to leave and I agreed to go speak with his mother. I’m coming back tonight and I’m going to try to talk him into...you know…” Aaron waved his hand as if he were gesturing towards the sky.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” 

“I can’t just leave him like that Jason. Everyone deserves a chance to move on. Spencer is no different.”

Gideon was silent and Aaron felt like he was being assessed like someone about to interrogated.

“What?”

“I’ve never seen you so invested before. You normally do what you can, then move on. I know it isn’t his age, you’ve worked with younger. What is it?”

Aaron didn’t know how to explain it himself. It took him a while to figure out what to say.

“Its his mind. I didn’t talk with him long, but I looked him up later in the hotel last night. The man was brilliant and it breaks my heart that such a bright mind is gone. I wished I could have done something for him to prevent this.”

“Hotch, you can’t blame yourself for what happened. You aren’t responsible.”

“I know Gideon. But, maybe he wouldn’t have been targeted if I hadn’t gone to see him.”


	4. Untitled Harry Potter - Criminal Minds

Title: Untitled Harry Potter/CM  
Author: rivermoon1970   
Fandom: Harry Potter, Criminal Minds  
Characters: Harry Potter (James Severus), Draco Malfoy, Aaron Hotchner, JJ, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jack Hotchner  
Pairings: Harry Potter/Aaron Hotchner  
Genre: Amnesia, Romance, Established Relationship  
Rating: General  
Series: None  
Beta: None  
Word Count: 4710  
Warnings: None

Harry Potter has amnesia. He remembers nothing of his past, only the last fifteen years were all he had. Married to Aaron Hotchner, with their son Jack Hotchner, they spend a vacation in England. The vacation was going well till one Draco Malfoy coincidentally found them in a random English pub one night and that encounter would change all of their lives.

* * *

 

Draco wasn’t looking anymore. He had decided that too much of his life had been spent trying to find Harry, but as he leaned back in his chair he made the decision to stop. It was too much to hope that he’d ever find his love ever again. Closing his eyes he couldn’t believe he was giving into defeat. Throwing his quill on the desk he stood, grabbed his jacket and slipped it on then his robe. He stepped out of his office and told his secretary to go home, they were done for the day. He had no more patients, and though he had some patient reports to get finished he just didn’t want to do them. Being his own boss had its privileges and not doing his work was one..   
  
Stepping out into the street he wanted a drink, but not one he could find here in Diagon Alley. 

Draco took off his cloak and banished it to his house then used the portkey he kept with him that took him to High Street in London. One of his favorite places and he could get a decent drink there. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and made sure he had plenty of muggle currency before he stepped into his favorite pub. It was a mix of old world style but new world class. The food was above excellent and the ales were varied, cold and refreshing after a long hard day. It was one of the few pubs that did serve their ales cold, as most Londoners liked it more cool, rather than downright chilled. He had a fondness for many of the micro-brew American ales. He was quickly seated and ordered a Golden Road  _ Get Up Offa That Brown ale _ . It amused him quite often the names that American’s came up for their ales. 

He looked over the menu and decided on the roast pork with baby red potatoes with a rosemary, sage and tarragon demi-glace. The day was looking up as the cold brew was placed on his table and he took that first sip. Then he stilled, glass halfway to his lips, his heart pounding in his chest. That laugh, he would know that laugh anywhere. His eyes were frantically searching the pub but he couldn’t see anything right away. Slowly he stood up from his booth and started to look around the tables trying to find the source of the laugh. Then, there at one of the larger tables was a face he hadn’t seen for almost fifteen years. He thought his knees would buckle out from under him, but he let out the breath he had been holding, stood tall and walked towards the table. Then he stopped again as he watched Hadrian James Potter being pulled into a kiss by an older dark haired man. Draco wanted to run, to cry, to pull out his wand and obliviate that man and take Harry away. But, he knew he couldn’t, not here, not in front of muggles. Letting out a steadying breath he walked those last few feet towards the table, squared his shoulders and decided that the old Malfoy just might be in order.

“Well Potter, looks like you decided to show your face again. It’s been fifteen years and you barely decide to come back?” Draco crossed his arms as his heart constricted in his chest. Then the blasted man turned his head, and those green eyes looked squarely at him and smiled that damned smile that always made him weak in the knees. The words out of his mouth though, they shattered Draco’s whole world in six little words.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

“Harry, of course you know me you prat. We were, well schoolmates.”

Harry shook his head and frowned as he looked at Draco.

“I’m sorry I, I don’t remember you.” Harry visibly swallowed as he stared at Draco. “My name isn’t Harry. I think you have mistaken me for someone else.”

“James, I think just maybe he knows you from before.” The dark haired, frankly gorgeous, man said as he gently encircled Harry’s wrist. Then he looked up at Draco with the sexiest smile that Draco had ever seen in his life. “I’m sorry James might not remember you. Maybe you’d like to join us?” The man said as he kept that hand around Harry’s.

“Um, yeah, I would, thank you.” Draco quickly made his way to his former table and grabbed his drink and his jacket then just as quickly made his way back to the table Harry was sitting at.

“First, I think, introductions are in order. My name is Aaron Severus-Hotchner, these are our friends and colleagues Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and coming this way is Emily Prentiss.”

“Draco Malfoy. It’s a pleasure,” he said with more confidence than he could muster.

“And, it seems that you know my husband, James Severus-Hotchner.”

Draco’s face paled as his heart sped-up in his chest,  _ husband, _ that word made Draco want to run faster than a Horntail Dragon after a mountain goat. 

“I...um...husband…” Draco felt his whole world crashing in around him again in less than the two minutes he had found his Harry again.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I think that maybe we have a lot to talk about. Would you like to come back to our hotel room and talk a little more privately?” Aaron knew that look. He had seen it one too many times in his line of work.

“Yes, I... I think I would.” Draco’s food arrived, but suddenly he wasn’t hungry. He pushed his plate away and rubbed a hand over his face as he took in a deep breath.

“James, why don’t you call Jayje and ask her to keep Jack for the night, it looks like it’s going to be a long night. Especially if he’s already fallen asleep.”

“That’s a good idea.” Draco watched as Harry...well James take out a cellphone and stand to go make a phone call.

“Again, I’m sorry. If I had even an inkling that you had once been involved I would have put that more delicately.”

“It was a long time ago, and it seems we are completely different people now.” Draco wanted to be angry and throw one of his famous Malfoy temper tantrums, but he wasn’t that person anymore. The table was excruciatingly silent as they waited for James to come back.

“He’s a very excited boy. JJ asked if it was okay to take Jack with them to some special event at the comic book store Forbidden Planet. I told her it was fine.”

Aaron smiled again as James sat close to him and his arm went around his shoulders. Every touch, every kiss, every word practically was breaking Draco apart on the inside. He wasn’t going to breakdown, not here in front of these strangers. When the waitress came back to the table Draco asked for his meal to go.

“Hey man, I’ll take the kid here out to a movie or somethin’. I’m sure there’s some trouble we can get into.” Derek spoke for the first time, hoping to break the tension.

“As long as it’s not one of your clubs.” Spencer glared at Derek. Draco looked-up at the men and was drawn to the one with the wild chestnut colored hair. Shaking his head he pulled his wallet out and handed over money enough for his meal and the added service charge. 

“I think I know the perfect place for you Reid. A bookstore with a bar. It’s a little out of the way place I found after I first took over the London office.” Smiling the brunette stood and offered her arm to the one called Spencer.

“Are you talking about  _ Byron’s Libations _ ?” Draco asked as his gaze swung up to the small group.

“Yes, it’s fantastic. And I think perfect for my friend here.” 

“Well, if you, Mr. Morgan are looking for a club there is one around the corner from  _ Byron’s _ . It’s more of a Jazz club, but they have a good dance floor and good drinks.  _ Jazzies _ , I know not too clever, but it’s clean. It’s loud but not obnoxious.”

“Thanks, I’ll check it out.” The three of them smiled and the one named Derek patted him on the shoulder as they left the pub.

“I’m sorry, Morgan is very tactile.”

“It’s fine.” Draco didn’t know what to say now that the three men were alone together.

“Aaron, I think we should go.” James bit his lip and it was maddening. Draco excused himself as he made his way to the loo. He slid his wand into his hand and uttered a spell to bar the door. He sat down hard on the closed toilet and cried. All these years he had kept that love he had for Harry alive. He never wavered in his belief that he would one day find him and they would be together again. But this, he never imagined anything like this and Draco’s heart was not only broken, it was shattered into a million pieces. He wanted to be angry, be the old vindictive Malfoy but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knew he was in the bathroom for a while but he didn’t care. He grabbed some tissue, wiped off his face, used a quick spell to hide the signs of his crying jag then walked out, shoulders squared as the last thread of his dignity kept him going.

“I’m sorry that took so long. I’m ready to go.”

Aaron gave him a small smile,  _ well, this man isn’t fooled. _ Draco couldn’t help but wonder just what kind of man Aaron Hotchner was. 

“The hotel isn’t far, but we drove. Would you like a ride? Or do you have your own vehicle?”

“I can find my way if you just let me know where you are staying.”

Aaron gave him the name and the address as well as their room number. Draco said that he would be there shortly. As soon as he left Aaron took James’s hand as they walked towards their car.

“I feel like I should know him Aaron. I feel like he might have been someone important in my life but, dammit, I just can’t remember.”

“It’s okay love. Remember what the doctors have said? That you may never get your memory back, or you may just get feelings, impressions, and maybe partial memories. We just don’t know.”

“I just, I don’t want to lose you.”

“You aren’t.” Aaron stopped and pulled James into his arm, “No matter what, you won’t. I love you so very much. You saved me James.”

“Aaron,” James smiled as he laid his head on his husband’s shoulder, “You saved  _ me _ .” It took them a moment to break apart so they could make it to their vehicle. It didn’t take long to get to the hotel where they quickly made their way to their room and waited for Draco to show.

* * *

Draco stood in the lobby of the hotel, frozen. He couldn’t move but knew he had to. He had to find out what happened and to do that he had to make his way to the elevators. He knew he could apparate to their floor, but he needed the time to get his head clear as he rubbed a hand over his heart. Taking that first step was the second hardest thing he ever did in his life. The first was letting Harry leave school in those last months before the end of the war. He desperately wanted to go with him but Harry didn’t want Draco to be more involved than he was. Of course, everything fell apart after that.

He stepped onto the elevator and inside he was a shaking, terrible mess. Outside he was the cool, confidant Draco Malfoy that he had always been. Polished, but a lot more grown-up. When he realized just how far his father was in Voldemort’s clutches, Draco wanted nothing more to do with him. He hadn’t wanted the mark, but he was so caught-up in trying to please his father he took it. It was a stain that he wished he could forget he ever had. The elevator landed on the chosen floor and he shook his head leaving the memories of the past behind him, at least for now. He slowed his pace as he walked towards the room he was told Harry...no James, was going to be. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and knocked.

There were a few moments of anticipation and when it seemed like no one was going to answer, the door opened.

“Draco, come in.” Aaron smiled but it didn’t quite reach the man’s eyes like before. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy to hear.

“Thank you,” he applauded himself that he could keep up his politeness as he stepped into the room.

“Would you like a drink?”

He was about to say no, “Sure, scotch or bourbon preferable.” He knew he needed the fortification.

Aaron led him inside and gave him a choice of bed or chair. He walked over and sat in one of the large reading chairs in the room. He looked around while Aaron prepared the drinks and admired the taste in hotels. He knew this wasn’t cheap and it made him wonder even more about this gorgeous muggle Aaron Hotchner. Draco was handed his drink then Aaron went to sit in the other chair with James close by.

“Why don’t I tell you as much as I can, then you can ask questions. I see on your face that you probably have quite a few.”

Draco blinked several times and wondered just how the man knew. James laughed that damned wonderful laugh of his and it constricted Draco’s heart even more.

“He works for the FBI. The Behavioral Analysis Unit. Believe me, neither myself nor our son Jack can get away with anything.” James shook his head and smiled.

_ Son _ , could this day get any worse? Then Draco remember the phone call. He had not put it together. He looked away to try to school his emotions but he felt Aaron watching him. He turned back and just gestured for Aaron to go on.

“I entered into an agent exchange program back in 2000. Myself and several other agents exchanged positions with several federal law enforcement agencies in Europe and Canada. I came to London, Scotland Yard to be exact. I talked to them about our investigative techniques. It would be a few more years before I was recruited into the BAU. But, I had a high solve rate with the bureau and they kept giving me the tougher cases. My specialty at the time was missing people. I was approached by an Inspector Gregson who had an unsolved John Doe. He asked if I could help him. He thought maybe some fresh eyes would help.” Aaron took a drink of his scotch as he reached over and took James’s hand. He noticed his husband was getting a little agitated, Aaron knew he hated this part of their story.

“What happened?” Draco was frowning and wondered where this was going.

“I took the file and worked on it. I asked to see the John Doe and I was told he was at the London Hospital of Neurology. They have a small long-term care center and the hospital was doing a study of long-time coma patients. I made an appointment and went.” Aaron’s hand was shaking a little as he looked down into the glass. The memory of that day would forever be branded on his mind. 

“When I walked into the ward, I felt, I don’t know how to describe it. It was like the bottom dropped out of my world yet, I was complete at the same time. I slowly walked towards the bed and sat. I couldn’t help it, I reached out and touched his hand, it was a compulsion and it was overwhelming.” Aaron took a sip to calm himself.

_ Goddamn, bloody, fucking hell.  _ Draco had a string of curses running through his mind as he stared wide-eyed at the two men.  _ Bloody fucking SOULMATES? _ Was also running through his head.

“I sat there talking to him, saying whatever came to my mind. I was there for two hours before I had to leave. When I finally did I checked out of the hotel I had been staying in and changed to one near the hospital. With my laptop and the files I was given I dug. Just when I thought I would have a lead, it would vanish, sometimes as I found a thread, a tiny, tiny thread, then it was gone. I didn’t understand it. It was like the young man’s whole life was being erased from wherever I looked. Finally I had to give-up. I needed to go back home, to my job, my wife. But, I couldn’t leave, not without ‘Mike’. So I made arrangements to have him transported to a small private hospital in Virginia.”

“That must have been expensive. Why? Why would you care about a perfect stranger?” Draco was leaning forwards, wanting to hear the rest.

Aaron snorted a laugh.

“My wife asked me the same thing. I don’t know, but just the thought of leaving without him had my stomach in knots. I would become physically ill so the plan stayed firmly in my mind. But, I am glad I did. First thing I had to do was file custody papers. When no one showed-up to contest it, the judge signed and I was granted full-custody of Mike. I took the papers to the hospital to finalize the transfer. When I got there I saw a young red-headed woman at Mike’s bed. She looked like she was trying to give him something, or put something in his IV. I approached and asked what she was doing. She said her name was Ginerva and that the young man was her fiance. As you can tell from earlier, I know how to read people. I knew she was lying. I showed her the papers, and it was strange, she tried to take them from me and tear them up. But, they couldn’t be torn. The minute she did it, they would repair themselves. It was the strangest thing I’d ever seen. I took them from her, and called for her arrest. When the police came she was just, gone. I had so many arrangements to make after that I didn’t think twice about it.” 

_ Ginny. Potioning Harry. Wonder what she was doing? She would have been turning eighteen.  _ Draco narrowed his eyes and all kinds of crazy thoughts went through his mind. But, whatever plan she had it wouldn’t have worked. Especially if Harry had a soulmate.

“I put it out of my mind and only concentrated on my new charge. We got to Virginia and it was two more years before he woke-up. My marriage had dissolved, she didn’t like that I was splitting my time between the hospital and work. In a way, I couldn’t blame her. She then died a year later in childbirth. The son was found to be mine. I took custody and the next day, it was a miracle because Mike woke-up.”

Aaron smiled as he looked over at James, their hands twining together. The movement was a stab to Draco’s gut.

“It took a good three months before he was able to talk. That’s when we knew that he didn’t remember anything. The doctors took several MRI’s and found bruising on the brain and a shadow on the place where memories are stored. He gets it checked every six-months but it hasn’t moved or grown. When he could finally talk the only things he remembered were the names ‘James’ and ‘Severus’. So, we all agreed that should be his name. I visited as much as I could, I told him of my job and, I don’t know what I did to deserve him, but he’s understanding and amazing. Four years later we married. James had already adopted my son, Jack. That was ten years ago.”

Draco knew there was probably more, much, much more but he wasn’t going to push and prod at obvious wounds. He swallowed thickly and downed the scotch in the glass. He tried not to let the emotion show on his face, but he knew he was failing. He cleared his throat and thought very carefully about how much to say. He decided the most direct route was probably for the best.

“I knew you as Hadrian James Potter. We met when we were eleven. It was when we were buying supplies for our first year of boarding school. I was an utter prat to you. We were stupid, hot headed school boys. I was trying to live up to my father’s expectations and you, well you were just trying to make your own way. I didn’t want to imagine what you had been through, though there was enough evidence.”

“I know Draco. His medical scans, we both know there was profound abuse. Not all scars are visible.” Aaron gripped his glass tight and Draco became very aware that this man may have experienced something quite similar to Harry.

“Well, escaping your family can be very difficult. It didn’t start till our sixth year. I made terrible mistakes that I can never undo, but becoming a healer, it’s gone a long way in building trust with the community again. Anyway I had been wandering the school and found you brooding, angry and just done with everyone and everything. I was pissed off at you that you wanted to run away, to take the easy way out. So we talked, and we continued talking for hours. We became lovers. We kept it quiet because we knew our friends wouldn’t understand.” Draco shook his head thinking about those days of hands touching, mouths on each other, the first time Harry took him and how it was so sweet and gentle. 

“Then you had to leave in our seventh year. I tried to go with you, but you said you needed to be on your own for a while. You just disappeared. I was...I never gave-up Harry. I never gave up looking for you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Draco. I’m not this Harry you speak of. I don’t remember him at all. I wish I did, but I don’t know if I would feel the same way. I can’t explain what we have, but Aaron and I, I feel whole with him. Like my life makes sense and I know that sounds crazy for someone who can’t remember his past, but I also can’t help how I feel.”

“No, you can’t.” Draco could not help wiping a hand down his face as he sat back. “I’d like to tell some of your friends that you are alive. I want to at least give them that comfort. And, I know this will be a lot to take in but, you have a title.” Draco had locked down Harry’s accounts when he realized the man was missing after the war. He wasn’t going to let anyone get a hold of Harry’s money and birthright. While he couldn’t exactly tell his former lover that he was also to inherit the Black vaults and titles, as well as the more significant Potter vaults and titles, he could give him his muggle title. The Earl of Blackmoor. Though if he did claim it, and prove who he was, the media shitstorm that would reign down would bring out the whole of the Wizarding world. Draco wasn’t sure if Harry….James would be ready for that, mentally or emotionally.

“I don’t understand.”

“Har...James, you are the Earl of Blackmoor. Now if you don’t want to claim your title I don’t know what will happen with it. But I know there is a substantial account as well as several businesses that are attached to the title.”

James sat there stunned, he did not know what to say to that. He stood and started pacing. He was scratching at his beard and fidgeting with his glasses, Aaron knew the signs well. James was extremely agitated, which usually ended in a migraine and very strange things happening around them.

“James, you don’t have to actually do anything. I know JJ could hold off the media only so long.”

“This is something I’ll have to think about. I, I like my life. I like being a teacher, I don’t know if I want….that.” Aaron stood and wrapped an arm around James waist, holding him close. Draco looked away, not wanting to see the intimate moment.

“And you don’t have to accept. But, we can look into it. We can have Emily do some quiet research while we are here. Then, when you are presented with all the facts, we can make a decision, okay?” James leaned into Aaron and visibly relaxed against the older man. Draco wanted out of that room so badly but he knew he needed to see this through.

“I can’t think about that right now. This is all….” James closed his eyes and breathed deep before opening them back-up. Pulling away from Aaron he looked over at Draco, stood tall and came to a couple of decisions.

Draco’s breath caught as he watched James stand and look every inch the Gryffindor he always was. Though, he also knew Harry... _ damn _ Draco was not used to calling him James. But, anyway, James, had a bit of Slytherin in him. 

“If you want to tell people I am fine with that. I’d,” he looked over at Aaron a moment, then back at Draco, “I’d like to meet them, but we are here for ten more days in London before we have to go back to Virginia, I don’t want to interrupt our vacation.” James turned and grabbed a wallet. He pulled out two cards and handed them to Draco. “Here is our private numbers. You can call us and we’ll arrange something once we get back home.”

Draco stood and shook both men’s hands as he slipped the cards into one of his pockets. As he was gathering himself to say more a young boy bounded into the room.

“Papa, papa, look,” the dark haired boy ran up to James and held up a picture to him.

“I am so sorry Hotch, James, he just wouldn’t settle. Too excited to show you what he got.”

“Hey buddy, what have you got there?” James’s smile and the way he settled on his knees in front of the boy had Draco’s heart constricting. He couldn’t help that his eyes were wet as he watched the boy tell James all about getting to meet the stars of  _ The Avengers _ . Each of the actors had signed the photo.

Aaron sensed Draco was uncomfortable as he gently led the young man towards the little hallway in the room.

“I don’t know how to make this better. I can only say I’m sorry. I can’t honestly tell you I wish things were different because that would mean James wasn’t in my life. But, I can’t imagine what you are feeling.” Aaron furrowed his brow as he watched Draco sniff back the tears in his eyes, refusing to let them fall.

“I can’t tell you how I know, but if you believe in soulmates at all, Harry….sorry James, he is yours, he would never have truly been mine.” Draco gave him a half smile before he walked out the door. When he rounded the corner he made sure no one was around and used his portkey to go home.

Draco prided himself on not breaking down right then and there as he made his way into his den. He poured a generous amount of firewhiskey and downed it in one go. When he laid out on the couch his thoughts reflected on the evening and then, and only then did he let himself break yet again.


	5. Appearances Are Deceiving

**Title** : Appearances Are Deceiving  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds **  
Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, JJ, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Jack Hotchner  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
**Genre** : Romance, Fluff,   
**Rating** : General  
**Series** : None  
**Beta** : None  
**Word Count** : 1422  
 **Tags** : Canon Divergent, BAMF!Spencer,  
**Warnings** : None  
  
Aaron has been keeping a secret. The secret is his partner, Spencer Reid. When the team has a weekend off and a day at the park, his partner decides that it would be the perfect time to finally meet the team that Aaron sees as family. The BAU team is not ready for the man Aaron is dating, especially after he pulls up to the park on a motorcycle and looks like he stepped out of a biker bar. This was certainly going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

 

The day was warm and the sun was shining, but not too brightly. Aaron Hotchner arrived at the park that his team had picked for a little bonding get together. They had, had a difficult year and JJ had suggested the outing. Aaron didn’t see any reason why not, it would be good for Jack to run around and play with Henry. His partner was out of town and wasn’t due back for another couple of days. They had discussed several times about telling his team about their relationship, but it never seemed the right time. Especially while Aaron had been stalked by the Boston Reaper, George Foyet. Fortunately for him and his family his partner used his contacts to intervene and pushed for interagency interference. They fed the BAU information as they tracked the whereabouts of Foyet, and were able to stop him before any tragedy could happen, but not before Foyet had hurt Aaron. He fingered the scars through his shirt and tried not to think about that day. He was still processing, he knew he still had some PTSD from it and with his partner’s help, he was dealing with it.

Now that they were on a few days mandatory downtime, he considered telling the team about his partner. It wasn't that he was ashamed. Far from it. He just knew that his partner was a bit different and he wasn't sure how the team would react. He couldn’t help smiling to himself as he imagined what each of them would think.

“You look lost in some pretty deep thoughts.” Dave Rossi, Aaron’s friend sat down next to him and handed him a beer.

“Just thinking.”

“Aaron, we got him. It’s time you let it go.”

“I know Dave, that isn’t what I was thinking about, honestly.”

“Then just what is it you were chewing on over here?”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a nosy bastard?”

“Only everyone.” Dave couldn’t help the little smirk that graced his lips and Aaron laughed like he hadn’t in a long time.

“When I have the plans solidified, I’ll tell you, but not before.”

“Are we finally going to meet the person you’ve been hiding from us?”

“Not hiding Dave. We both made the choice, and now we know it’s time you should meet each other. Just...have an open mind when you do.”

“Okay now that sounds like I should be worried.”

Aaron smiled and shook his head.

“No, you don’t. Just, be patient. We were thinking a barbeque at our place next week since Strauss has us in the office for the next week.”

“No backing out?”

“No Dave, no backing out.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Dave stood and went to go spend some time with the girls. Aaron talked with the team, relaxed, played soccer with the kids, and ate the catered lunch that Rossi had engineered, over the protests of JJ and Garcia. He found himself relaxing like he hadn’t been able to in so long.

Aaron was sitting in the shade watching his son Jack run around some more with Henry and Morgan. He knew he was going to have a tired little boy on his hands when they went back home.

“I’ve missed that,” JJ said as she slid onto a chair next to Aaron.

“What?”

“You smiling. It hasn’t been there lately and it’s nice to see.”

“Thanks, Jayje.”

The two friends sat watching their children when the sound of a motorcycle was heard in the near distance. Looking up Aaron just shook his head and almost laughed. He saw Jack running back to him, and Henry being picked-up by Derek,and brought over to JJ.

“I’ll go take care of this,” Morgan growled under his breath.

“No, it’s okay Derek. I’ve got it.” Aaron stood and smiled. He should have known that his partner would show up in a rather spectacular fashion. He just shook his head as he moved towards the motorcycle.

The man parked and pulled off his helmet as Aaron approached him. Then he was being pulled in close and kissed, hard. Aaron moaned as he settled his hands on hips that were still quite settled on the saddle of the bike. Finally, he pulled back and shook his head.

“You know we were going to do this next week.” Aaron and the man heard shouts which made them turn to see Jack running towards the bike. The man set down his helmet, pulled off his gloves then bent to scoop Jack into his arms.

“Assignment ended early so I decided to surprise you. Hey buddy, having fun today?” Jack enthusiastically nodded his head as both the man on the bike, and Aaron ruffled his hair.

“We missed you.”

“Hmm, missed you too. Now, is there food left and are you going to actually introduce me?”

Aaron stepped back and let the man get off the bike, Jack still in his arms. Aaron reached out and laced his fingers with the bike riders. The three of them walked back towards the gathering. Jack talking the whole way, making the two men laugh. When they finally got to where everyone else was, Aaron had to stifle his amusement at the shocked looks on their faces.

“Well, we were going to do this later in the week, but since he very spectacularly outed us, I’d like you to meet Dr. Spencer Reid, my partner.”

“Um, Doctor?” Morgan couldn’t keep the frown off his face as he looked Spencer up and down. Aaron knew what he looked on the outside. Full riding leathers, tall shit-kicker boots, long and lanky hair from the helmet, and several days’ scruff. To Aaron, he looked amazing, but he knew to the others they would be trying to figure them out.

“Yes, Dr. I have degrees in Engineering, Science and Math, as well as Computer Science, Chemistry and Philosophy. I could mention the MA’s and BA’s, but I can see from your expression you’re trying to work out whether to hit me, or shake my hand. So, what is is going to be Agent Morgan?”

Morgan laughed as he held out his hand.” It’s nice to finally meet the person that has made Hotch so happy.”

Then it was like the spell had been broken and the rest of the team rushed forward.

“Miss Jennifer Jareau, you are as beautiful as Aaron said. You know, I was a little jealous of you for a while there. He had a bit of a crush, but wouldn’t admit it.” Spencer smirked as he shook the woman’s hand.

“Spencer!” Aaron cried out at Spencer spilling some of their secrets. His face turned red as he turned to JJ. “Don’t believe him JJ.”

“I will keep this just between us.” JJ smiled wide as she shook his hand before  picking-up her son.

“Mr. David Rossi. I have read all of your books. I’d like, one of these days, and only if you are willing, to speak with you about Ruby Ridge. I’m compiling a study of cults and compound leaders, working on a statistical analysis as well as a better plan on handling the more militarized versions of these groups. It’s a project I am most enthusiastic about.”

Dave looked a little overwhelmed as he tentatively shook Spencer’s hand.

“Spence, I think maybe you should get to know Dave a little first before bringing him in on your project.”

Spencer didn’t even look fazed as he gave a little smirk at his partner.

“Miss Emily Prentiss. I never got a chance to tell you thank you for finding Aaron in the hospital. And, thank you for getting to Foyet before he could cause any further problems for Aaron.” Spencer shook her hand and gave her a little head bow.

“Well, Hotch is important to all of us. I ah, I don’t remember seeing you there, though.”

Spencer just shrugged a shoulder as he lifted the corners of his mouth in small smile. “I was there, you just didn’t know it.” Without elaborating further, Spencer continued with meeting the team.

“Miss Garcia.” Spencer raised a brow at the woman as he shook her hand. “We have a lot in common. I’d also like to talk to you more in depth. Aaron’s been bragging about you for quite a while now. He says that you’re Linux based system is one of the best in the Bureau. That the other analysts are quite jealous of some of the programs you’ve written to help the team.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. No Regrets

**Title** : No Regrets  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds **  
Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid  
**Genre** : Angst, Slow Burn  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Series** : None  
**Beta** : None  
**Word Count** : 6282  
**Tags:**  MPreg, 17 year old Spencer, Canon divergent  
**Warnings** : Canon character death, thought of suicide, grief  


This story will be part of the Criminal Minds Big Bang 2018.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Written on My Skin

**Title** : Written on My Skin  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:**  Criminal Minds, Stargate **  
Characters** : Spencer Reid, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neil  
**Pairings** : Spencer Reid/Daniel Jackson  
**Genre** : Soulmates  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Series** : None  
**Beta** : None  
**Word Count** : 2511  
**Tags:**  Skin Writing, Soulmates, Pining  
**Warnings** : None

 

Spencer Reid has lived with the writing that has shown up on his skin since he could remember. Daniel Jackson started to see the writing when he was first in college. The two men have never tried to find each other till on gruff General points out the obvious. Now, they both have to decide is they want to meet, or will they live with the ache they have for each other for the rest of their lives. In the process, someone will get hurt and Spencer knows who it will be.   
  


* * *

Spencer was sitting at his desk trying to get paperwork finished. He had his sleeves rolled-up and he was down to his last few folders when he felt that familiar skittering across his skin. He smiled and looked down to see the all too familiar writing flowing across. It was tight neat handwriting, someone that was used to having to write small to save space.

_‘The Odarians are a unique race. Though they have many traits of homo sapiens, they have some traits that break away from their once fully human nature. The double eyelids, thickened skin and larger lung capacity show how they have adapted to the wet, humid climate of P5S-634. They have the most musical language I have ever heard and I hope Jack lets us stay here long enough for me to be able to study them.’_

Spencer never knew who it was, but when the writing showed-up he always took a picture, before it slowly disappeared over the course of the day. He had a notebook of his own that he had been jotting down some of the more interesting aspects of the writing. SG-1, Asgard, Stargate, and the many mysterious place designations. He had figured out a long-time ago that these were some kind of places, but he just didn’t understand the context. He tried numerous times to put all the clues together, but he just never could. He thought that maybe the person was some kind of science fiction writer, but even that didn’t sound right to him. The one time he had tried to do a deep internet search on SG-1, he ended-up in an endless loop of conspiracy websites that just kept looping back onto each other. Every search was cut off and it made him ponder. He had thought about asking Garcia to look, but something in the back of his head told him that was probably a very bad idea.

The writing never came at the same time of day, sometimes it was in the early morning, sometimes at night. Sometimes it was in the middle of a take-down, and that was always awkward. There were even times it showed-up in the middle of sex. Spencer chuckled to himself at that one.

The writing started to appear when he was sixteen, and he knew intellectually what it was, but he never had tried to find the person on the other end. There just weren’t enough clues. Then when he was defending his third doctorate, and making plans to go into the academy, the writing disappeared, but then a year later showed-up again. He couldn’t really tell anyone how elated he was when it did come back. That year that it was gone was one of the hardest for him. He had always found a comfort in the writing and when it was gone, Spencer thought the worst.

Some days, the writing didn’t stop and Spencer had to wonder about that. Today, it seemed like it was going to be one of those days.

“ _Jack made us leave, but there was a promise to come back. Especially as initial negotiations went really well…….he asked me to dinner. Again. And I gave in. Again. What am I doing? I know his feelings for Carter, and I know that with me….well...it’s safe. I’m a civilian and he can’t….I need to stop this...”_

These were the personal entries in some kind of diary that Spencer was smart enough to read between the lines. He almost felt the man’s pain, for he knew it was a man, he just didn’t know their name. Sighing, he gently ran his fingers over the words and wondered who this was.

“Hey, ready to go?” Spencer looked-up at the man and smiled. If he couldn’t have his soulmate, he would have the man he had a major crush on for the last two years.

“Yeah, let me just get my stuff and we can go.” He stood and gently brushed his hand down his boss’s arm and smiled softly. He grabbed his satchel and slung it over his head, smiled and walked with him to the elevator.

* * *

Daniel was lying across Jack, arm slung around his waist and closed his eyes trying to come to terms with falling into Jack’s bed, yet again.

He was falling asleep when he felt it, the scratching sensation that told him something was being written again. He extricated himself from Jack and looked at his left arm. It was late and he wondered why the other person was still up.

‘ _This case is proving difficult. Everyone left for the hotel, but I just couldn’t let it go. The map makes no sense to me, the Unsub is all over the place. I know I need to put it away, but I just can’t not when the stakes are this high.’_

Daniel wondered just who this person was. Their life had been...interesting. Daniel smiled a bit and grabbed his phone to take a picture. He then sent it to his personal cloud and would download it later. He was making a timeline, trying to see if he could figure out who the person was by the clues that were in these little notes. He also made note that most of the time it was during times of high stress that the writing would appear. It was quite often when he was younger. In fact it didn’t start till he was almost 19 and defending his second doctorate that the writing first appeared. They were almost childish, and for the first few years it made him uncomfortable, but slowly he got to know this person and he wondered who it was.

He was being pulled from his thoughts as an indistinct map appeared as he was sitting there brooding. He looked down at Jack, and shaking his head at himself, laid back down and tried to be happy with what he had. There just weren’t enough clues, even with everything he had collected over the years, to get a name or location. The only thing he had to go on was the person was either a Government agent, or crazy. He chuckled softly at himself and thought about how he had attracted so much of the crazy over the years. Sighing, he wrapped himself around the warm comfort of Jack and tried to go back to sleep.

In the morning there was more, and before he stepped into the shower he looked down to see what was going on.

‘ _He asked me to move closer to him. The apartment next to his is open and it would be….convenient. I’m not sure if I want….convenient. I know where it’s coming from, everything that has happened in the last year as made him afraid. He fears for us, as a team and as individuals, but I think he fears for me the most. He doesn’t voice it, he rarely talks...I wish he would.’_

These were the passages that always pained him. The thought of someone else touching, kissing, even making love to his soulmate was a deep ache in the pit of his stomach that he wasn’t sure how he was ever going to resolve. Of course he had no reason to throw stones, wasn’t he doing the same? Giving into something because not to hurt worse. Running his hands through his hair and Daniel knew he needed to either look for this person, or forever live with the tenuous hold they had on each other.

He was brought out of his brooding when warm calloused hands encircled him, pulled him back against a hard chest and lips were being brought down on his neck. He swallowed hard as he let Jack, once again, have him.

* * *

Spencer didn’t want to look. He pulled his sleeves down, buttoning them up, he didn’t want to see the words today. Not today. This wasn’t the time for it, he thought it would be obscene. He pulled the dark jacket on, grabbed his cane and looked once more in the mirror. It was the best he was going to do. He grabbed his purple scarf and wound it around his neck and started out the door.

He felt the words flowing over his arm as the priest was talking about death and heaven. Spencer had long ago lost his belief in god, but he was here because of Hotch. He was here for a man he cared for deeply, one who was hurting.

He felt the words flowing over his arm as Hotch stood there talking about Haley, his heart breaking as he spoke. Though they had been divorced, the man never stopped caring. Spencer looked to Jack and his heart ached for the boy as much as it did for the man. Today would be about them. He could, for once, ignore the words as he focused on something, someone more important.

He felt the words flowing over his arm as JJ was telling them they had a case and no one else was available. The anger in the team was palpable, he started towards Hotch, to tell him he was sorry, but saw him turn away and look towards the cemetery. He wanted to help him, wanted to ease the pain, but he was being pulled away and all he could do was say he was sorry.

He felt the words flowing over his arm as they flew away and headed towards Nashville. He still didn’t look, he knew he would lose this day, possibly lose the opportunity to find out who it was, but he just didn’t have the heart to look. After they talked about the case, Spencer stretched out on the small couch and tried to block out the ramblings of his soulmate.

“Hey, you okay Pretty Boy?” Morgan looked over as concern for his friend showed on his face.

No, he was not okay. He was torn in two different directions and it was hurting him. He knew, whenever he found the person on the other end of the writings, he was going to hurt someone he never wanted to. He felt it deep down that this person was going to look for him. He didn’t know how he knew, he just knew. Wiping his face he looked over at Morgan and sighed.

“No, I’m really not okay but I’d rather not talk about it. And, please Morgan, for once respect my privacy.” Spencer put on his serious face. He knew his best friend meant well, but he just wasn’t ready to talk about it.

“Okay, but you know if you ever need someone to talk to.”

Spencer smiled and nodded, “Thank you.” He let his head fall back against the wall of the plane and tried to rest. Ignoring the scratching on his arm.

* * *

Daniel knew something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. He hadn’t seen any writing for days and it worried him. He frowned as he looked down at his left arm, trying to assess what he could do.

“Something wrong Daniel?” Jack asked from across the mess hall table.

“I’m sorry Jack, what?”

Daniel saw Jack visibly sigh as he took a bite of food then put his utensils down.

“Do you want to tell me why you are always, and I mean always, looking at your left arm? It’s been what? Nine years and you haven’t once ever explained it.”

This was the conversation he hadn’t wanted to have with Jack yet. Not here, not in the open.

“Its because you never actually asked.”

“You’re right. And the strange writing and pictures that just appear every so often?”

Daniel put his sandwich down and rubbed at his temple. He really didn’t want to have this conversation with Jack at the mess hall table.

“Can we not talk about it here?”

“Okay. My quarters.”

Daniel gave him a look but Jack held up his hand, “To talk Daniel, that’s it.”

Daniel shut up and nodded. The two men made their way to Jack’s quarters on base. Once inside Jack cupped Daniels face, gently rubbed his thumbs over Daniels cheeks.

“It’s soulmate writing, isn’t it?”

Daniel swallowed and tried to to turn his head away from Jack. He really, really didn’t want this conversation.

“Danny, come on.” The look he was getting from Jack was of concern, and that’s what was hurting the most. He genuinely cared about Jack even though he wasn’t even sure what it was between them.

“Yes, okay, yes it’s soulmate writing, but I’ve never, there’s never been enough of a clue to find them. I’ve tried to catalog everything, and I remember everything they’ve ever written, but, it’s never been enough.” Daniel tried to push Jack away, but he was stopped by hands that were just too soothing and familiar.

“No name’s?”

“Just one that pops up every so often. Hotch, that’s it. I don’t know if it’s a first or last name, all I know is that it isn’t his name.”

“When did it start?”

“I was eighteen when it started. The writing was….almost childish and it really freaked me out at first. Then as I got older, there was an intelligence behind it. I know they had a rough time in school. I know they went to CalTech, I even know the year, but without more I just, I never could find them. I think, but I’m not sure, that they are some kind of Government agent.”

“Better not be NID.”

Daniel gave him his long-suffering look and this time really did push away from him. Jack let him go and Daniel just paced the room.

“No, Jack. I think FBI, or Justice Department or something, but do you know how many FBI agents there are out there?”

Jack gave Daniel his ‘I thought you were smart look’.

“Daniel, I know you’re smart but sometimes the most obvious escapes you.” Jack crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

“What?”

“Have you ever tried asking him his name?”

Daniel opened his mouth to say something and snapped his mouth closed with a click of teeth.

“Yeah, no I...I never did think of that.”

“So, for, what almost thirteen years you’ve been seeing his writings on your arm and I’ll assume he has seen yours, but you never once tried to ask his name?”

“No.”

“Because that big brain of yours over thought it, didn’t try the simplest solution.”

“Yes.”

“Well, then you know what you have to do.”

“Jack.” Daniel tilted his head and had a pained expression on his face. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Jack breathed deep as he lowered himself to the bed and looked-up at the younger man.

“Daniel, I think you need to do what’s best for you. I think you need to find them, don’t you? Haven’t you wasted enough time?”

Daniel smiled softly as he frowned, “You’re right. I should have looked after I came back, after Sha’re was...taken. I was afraid.”

“Stop being afraid, Danny. If you want them, go after them.”


	8. Spencer's Secret

**Title** : Spencer's Secret  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds, Elementary **  
Characters** : Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, Morland Holmes, BAU Team, Sherlock Holmes  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
**Genre** : Hidden Identity  
**Rating** : General  
**Series** : None  
**Beta** : None  
**Word Count** : 2058  
**Tags:**  Spencer is a Holmes, Secret Identity, Slash  
**Warnings** : None  
  
Spencer has been hiding a secret, one he was trying to keep secret. That was till his real father showed up at his office, that father being Morland Holmes. Now Spencer's whole life might be compromised.  
  


* * *

Spencer walked into the BAU a few minutes late, well late for him anyway, and rushed over to his desk. He was getting his things set down when he heard a voice that made his face blanch.

“I thank you very much Agent Hotchner, now if you could just direct me where it would be most advantageous to wait.”

“You can wait in the conference room Mr. Holmes. I’m sure...and it seems he’s here.” Spencer swallowed hard and knew, if he went up those stairs, his whole life was going to change. Everyone would know why he never talked about his childhood and the secret that he kept deep down inside him.

When he looked up towards the landing and his eyes took in the person standing there he knew his expression darkened and he stiffened. Before he did anything though, he took out his cell phone and walked away.

He knew Aaron was going to have a lot of questions. He also knew the man would give him a few minutes before he followed to find out what was going on.  He dialed a well-used number when he got to a quieter place on the floor away from the bullpen.

“ _Holmes,”_ The voice on the other end of the line answered.

“Why the hell didn’t you warn me? How did he find me? Did you tell him? And if you did, why? Why would you tell him where I’m at? This just means that he’ll find Mother and you promised Sherlock, you promised to keep us safe….” He was rambling, he knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t keep it all in. When the person on the other line cut him off he tried to calm down.

“ _I take it Father is there.”_

“Well who the hell else would it be? Mycroft went to ground and even with my considerable resources I can’t find him. Neither could Emily. So, did you do this?”

“ _No, Spencer I did not. And I am rather offended that you would think I would give Father your location after I sincerely promised that I wouldn’t. Have I not always protected you?”_

Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yes, yes you have. I’m sorry, it’s just, everything is going to come out and I’m not ready. Why is he even here?”

_“I don’t know Spencer, I have a vague idea and you aren’t going to like it. Do you need me to come there? Watson and I can be on the next train down there. We’d also be delighted to actually meet your team. You’ve been promising us an introduction for a while now.”_

Spencer leaned against the wall as his heart and head both pounded. He was about to say something when he heard footsteps and almost instinctively knew who it was.

“I have to go. Yes, fine come down. Text me what train you’re on and I’ll make arrangements to come get you.”

_“Good. And I promise you, I had nothing to do with Father finding you.”_

“Okay. I believe you, we’ll see you in a few hours.” Spencer ended the call and stared at Aaron and knew his lover, his fiance had a lot of questions. He looked at Aaron as he slipped his phone in his pocket. “I know you have questions, but I’m not ready to answer them. I’m going to go talk to him and see what he wants.” Spencer straightened-up and stalked back to the bullpen.

“Reid…”

“Not yet, but I will explain,” he said as he took the stairs two at a time. He just crossed to the conference room and didn’t even look to see if the man followed him. When the man walked inside Spencer shut and locked the conference room door.

“How did you find me?” He kept a steady, hard gaze on the man and crossed his arms.

“Spencer, I’ve known for a while now.”

“What are you doing here?” Spencer’s voice was hard and biting, he wasn’t going to give the man an inch.

“Is it all that terrible that I wanted to see what my youngest son was up to?”

“More like you want to take credit for any accomplishments that I have made in my life. I have a good life here _Father_ ,” Spencer said the title like it was something foul in his mouth. “And I don’t want you here ruining it.”

“Spencer, I’m not here to ruin anything, I can assure you. I am here just to see my son.”

“That’s all?” Spencer didn’t trust him, didn’t trust him at all.

“I promise you son, that is all. And, I’m here to give you something. Think of it as a belated present for all of my absences.”

“What price am I going to have to pay?”

“Why do all my son’s think that there is a price for my generosity?”

“Because there is.” Spencer glared, hard.

“I want to know what happened to Diana. I buried an empty coffin. You and your brother’s were very clever, but I figured it out, eventually.”

“No. You leave Mother alone. You are partially responsible for how far she fell into her schizophrenia. And telling Sherlock it was an opium addiction was just unconscionable. Yes Father, he called me to confirm. I protected her, I took care of her when what you wanted was to lock her away in an apartment and forget she ever existed. I won’t let you near her. And, if you do find her and you do go I will throw your ass in jail for harassment. Do I make myself clear?”

“Well, it seems you have grown a spine after all. Maybe the Federal Bureau of Investigations has been good for you.” Morland Holmes grinned at Spencer, an almost predatory look on his face. “I will leave you for now. But, this discussion is not over.” The man turned and walked to the door, unlocking it, he turned back to Spencer, “Spencer, for what it is worth I have missed you son.” He then stepped out and Spencer heard him saying his goodbye’s to Aaron and whoever else had come into the office. He fell into one of the chairs and slumped forward putting his head in his hands as he tried to get himself under control.

It wasn’t long before the team piled into the room and they were all looking at Spencer.

“Spencer, what is going on?” Aaron sat next to him and laid a hand on his arm. He flinched back and stood, pacing.

“I expect you all met the man who just left?”

Everyone said yes, but it was Emily who pointed out one little detail that everyone else seemed to ignore.

“Spencer, why do you have a London accent?”

“Shit.” Spencer deflated as he leaned back in the chair. “I guess I should just get it all out at once. My real name isn’t Spencer Matthew Reid, it’s Spencer William Holmes. My father is Morland Holmes.” He looked over and saw Emily’s eyes widen in shock. “Yes, Emily, that Morland Holmes.” He stood and paced, his hands twining and untwining.

“My brother’s are Sherlock and Mycroft. I was an oops. My mother’s schizophrenia worsened after I was born and Father, well he used it against us. He’s a manipulative bastard who always wants us to be the good little boys we should be. He’s generous, but there is always a price to pay for that generosity. Mycroft and Sherlock are 17 and 15 years older than me. When I was ten, we hatched an elaborate plan to get me and Mother, to the US safely. Don’t worry I am a citizen. It took a while but we were able to get special circumstance status and then citizenship. Mother had met and remarried and that’s when I became Spencer Reid.”

Aaron sat there watching and scrutinizing his lover for a moment, Reid knew he was looking for the lies.

“That’s why you were so angry with William. He didn’t stay very long then, did he?”

“No, mom had gotten worse and I knew I needed to take care of her. Sherlock and Mycroft were sneaking me money every month on top of mom’s pension from the University. She really did teach 14th century literature, but it wasn’t at UNLV, it was at Oxford.”

“Holy shit,” Emily just gaped at Spencer. “That’s quite the achievement.”

“Yes, it was. She’s brilliant and we did what we did to protect her. Father saw her as flawed, broken, someone to hide away, but he had a twisted kind of love for her. He used her against us to do what he wanted us to.” Spencer had stood and was leaning back against the wall and swallowed. “There’s also something else I should tell you, both my brother’s are addicts. Sherlock, it was heroin, Mycroft, it was alcohol. If Hankel had never gotten to me, I believe, my theory is, it would have been inevitable.” He looked-up to see the shocked looks on his friends faces. He never talked about his addiction, but they needed to understand.

“Spencer, why did you keep this a secret from us for so long?” Aaron narrowed his eyes and tried not to feel betrayed and upset.

Spencer took a few moments to get himself under control. He cleared his throat and mentally worked to get himself back to being Spencer Reid.

“I was protecting my Mom. Not that any of you would go behind my back to contact my father, but I, I just couldn’t risk him finding her. She’ll spiral, even on the meds. He will hurt her and I can’t, we can’t take that chance.”

Aaron stood, he didn’t care that they were in the office, he pulled Spencer into his arms and held him close.

“We won’t let him, okay? I just have one question, how did your Mother get a divorce? I have a feeling Mr. Holmes isn’t the type of man to let go so easily.”

Spencer pulled out of Aaron’s arms and had a wicked smile on his face.

“When I say Sherlock is even smarter than I am, I’m not exaggerating. We would drive Mycroft crazy with our inventions, or friendly competitions. Mycroft never got that it was friendly, his competitions with Sherlock were way too serious. But, I won’t ramble on about my childhood. Sherlock tricked father into signing the divorce papers, making him believe they were some deal; Normally father would read through every contract word for word, but that day, Sherlock caught him off guard. He was in a rush, and Sherlock insisted. All he had to say was that he had an interest in father’s business and he was all over Sherlock. It’s the one thing he always wanted. One of us to follow in his footsteps. He won’t ever show his weakness, but I can guarantee that me being an FBI agent is making him insanely crazy.”

“You’re father has his hands in a lot of things Reid.”

“Oh I know. And, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had something to do with Doyle, but you’ll never find the connection. He’s behind so much global manipulation I haven’t even had a chance to keep up with it. Morland Holmes is manipulative and craves power. You’ll never see him coming, but you’ll never be able to catch him. He buries his illegal activities so far in between his legal ones not even Interpol’s White Collar has been able to crack his business dealings.

“Look, I’m Spencer Reid. Morland is even less of a father to me than William Reid. I just don’t know why he’s here. He wants something, and it isn’t even about my mother.”

“We could work a profile on him.” Rossi was mulling over what Spencer had told them and had a faraway look on his face.

“Don’t you think I’ve already done that? Narcissistic, manipulative, power hungry, brilliant. He can slither into any business dealing and turn it around to his favor. He’s not a con man, doesn’t have to be because whatever he promises, he delivers on and you don’t want to know things he’s promised. Oh, between Sherlock and myself we could speculate, postulate and correlate to our hearts content but we’ll never find a shred of evidence against him.


	9. Awakening

**Title** : Awakening  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:**  Criminal Minds, Highlander **  
Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Ramirez, OFC, OMC  
**Pairings** : None, eventual Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
**Genre** : Immortals,   
**Rating** : General  
**Series** : Immortal Beloveds  
**Beta** : None  
**Word Count** : 2408  
**Tags:**  Immortals, Ostracizing, Alternate Universe  
**Warnings** : Temporary Major Character Death (LIke very temporary)  
  
Aaron was a warrior. Part of the Military, and when war came to the territory, trying to unite all the territories of Germany, he went like any good soldier. He wasn't afraid of death, no it was his resurrection and what it all could mean that scared him. He didn't even know why he was the way he was, not till he met a very enigmatic Spaniard, by the name of Ramirez. Aaron knew his life was going to change forever.

* * *

 

Aaron surged up into a sitting position and took in great gulps of breath. He was clutching his chest where he had been stabbed. He looked around and saw many of his fallen comrades wondering why the hell he was alive. The wound had been fatal. It was as stab to the heart. One of the Roman soldiers had lost his sword and came at Aaron with a dagger that he had tucked into one of his bracers. His memories were still fuzzy, but what he knew was, he had been dead. He was trying desperately to remember what the hell happened. He looked down at himself and saw that all his wounds were healed, though they left scars behind. 

Aaron was trying to figure out if he was some type of undead. He had heard stories as a boy in his village of Hochwald. He knew he was very far from his home, having been conscripted in the army to battle the invading Romans who were spreading their religious tyranny all across the lands of his home country. He had wanted nothing to do with the war, but of course Germany’s generals had a much different idea. 

It wasn’t that Aaron couldn’t fight, he could. From the time that he was a small child he had been trained in many different types of fighting techniques, his father having been a retired soldier. A high ranking one at that, but Aaron didn’t care to know. He would have much rather learned to read, and go to school, but his father was of the opinion that he should learn to fight and follow in his footsteps.

Now, he looked upon the devastation around him, the battle done, most of the soldiers having moved on, but the few that were left were made to clean up the bodies that didn’t get sent to the triage tents. Slowly standing, Aaron hadn’t noticed the young woman that had been watching him. When he stood and made to walk towards her, she screamed and ran off. Frowning, he shook his head and started towards the camp, hoping that it was still there and he would be able to get some rest.

“Hold up,” a voice yelled at him from behind. Aaron turned as he furrowed his brow. “Sweet Jesus. Aaron, I saw you fall…”

“Karl, thank god. I...I don’t remember much…”

“Get back,” Karl held up the cross that he had been wearing around his neck. “You are not my friend Aaron. You are a devil.”

“Karl, it is me, please, you have to believe me.” Aaron took a step towards his friend, who just raised his sword menacingly.

“Don’t come any closer or I will have your head.” Karl held his sword up making Aaron stop walking. 

“What are you doing?”

“You are not Aaron. I watched my friend die in battle. Now, if you don’t want me to kill you, leave. Leave now and never come back.”

“Karl, my family…”  
  
“Thinks you dead.”

“But I’m right here. I’m not dead.”

“Last warning,” Karl growled as he kept his stance. Aaron looked towards the camp and could just see his wife and daughters standing there, watching him with fear on their faces. They had come to help out with the wounded. He took a step forward and they took a step back. Pain and anguish seeped in, he couldn’t believe that his family was rejecting him. He didn’t understand at all what was happening.

“Karl, please…” Aaron pleaded. A pack was thrown at his feet and his daughter, Liesl stood there, not looking at him. “Liesl…”

“You are not my papa.” The young girl yelled as she kept her eyes downcast. Tears leaked as she said in a shaky voice, “Food, some clothes, and a few coins. Please just go, go and let us mourn my Papa.”

Aaron was stunned for a moment before he reached down and picked up the pack and slung it on his shoulder. Taking one last look around he walked away. 

* * *

“A pint and a plate of the special.” The man asked in perfect German as he sat down on a stool in front of Aaron. Turning to the kitchen Aaron called out the order, then poured out a perfect pint for the man.

“2 silver.” Aaron set the pint down in front of the stranger.

Money was thrown on the bar and Aaron tucked it away in the money box.

“You look like you’ve been through something,” the man said as he took a long pull of his ale.

“Maybe I have, why do you care? I’m just a barkeep.” Aaron glared as he moved off to fill orders from one of the bar wenches.

The man looked around at the place. It was cleaner than most, the wooden floor gleamed, the tables were heavy and well cared for. The large fireplace that had long cooking stews set inside it was warm and inviting. The smell of sawdust on the floor hid the stench of unwashed human bodies. The windows had heavy shutters that could probably survive an attack. Same with the doors. It didn’t surprise the man, he knew how often the area was ravaged by wars and fighting.

Aaron kept his eye on the stranger, who was looking around his bar. He was proud of the place he built, and the woman he hired for his kitchen was clever and the food was hardy. Every morning he hunted and fished in the area and brought back what was good. He would butcher and clean his catches and leave them for her to decide how she was going to cook them. If he was lucky to get wild boar, he would set-up the smoker he had built and smoke the ribs, the bacon, and other parts of the swine. Then his cook would make something fabulous. It didn’t take long to build up a reputation as a clean establishment that served good ales and food. 

The ales took longer for him to figure out, but in his wanderings, after having been ostracized from his family and friends, he apprenticed to a brewmaster that showed him everything he knew about making ales. When Aaron had found the area that would eventually be the Maiden’s Staff Ale House, he knew this was where he was going to settle for a while. He cleared the land, and built the place himself. He would wander into town to do odd jobs to help build up his coin to buy those things he couldn’t build or forge himself.

He had several acres of forest on one side, and a river behind him. There was some concern during his first year when the snows had risen that the river would flood in spring, but he took precautions and he was able to save his pub.

“I know you are more than just a barkeep. But, that conversation can wait till you are done for the day.” The bell sounded that orders from the kitchen were ready, and Aaron moved off to grab the plates. He set the strangers down in front of him, then went off to deliver the rest.

There was one main rule in Aaron’s pub. No fighting. He employed a few wenches who gave him a portion of their nights earnings, and it was good for business, bringing in trappers, hunters, soldiers, and others. He was good at keeping the peace, and had very few incidents. He wasn’t above throwing his weight around when things got out of hand.

He kept his eye on one particular trapper that had given him problems in the past. He was handsy with the serving wenches, as well as with the prostitutes. When he heard a loud noise and a slap, he excused himself and went to see what was happening.

“Rolf, you’ve been warned to keep your hands off the staff.”

“And just what are you going to do about it Hoechner?”

“Don’t, just take your stein and leave. This is your final warning, one more and you won’t be allowed back.” Aaron crossed his arms and kept the glare on his face.

The man called Rolf stood and looked like he was going to do something, but all he did was down his ale, sneered at Aaron and left. 

“That’s a loose one Hoechner, you watch your back.” One of the other trappers said as he threw money on the table to cover everyone at the table. “None of us like that soddy prig. He over trapped an area, and now we are all paying the price. Just holler if you need any help.” The man stood and slapped him on the arm.

Aaron took up the money and just smiled at the men at the table. He knew them all by name, and knew they were good people. Gruff, prone to tempers and infighting, but overall good men. He walked back behind the bar and they the money in his money box. A few minutes later most of the dinner crowd was leaving.

“You don’t mind if I stay do you?”

“Up to you,” Aaron said as he grabbed the soap and bucket to get some water from the river to clean the tables. Once that was done, he swept up the sawdust, then went to his pile in the back and threw fresh on the ground. His stash was getting low and he considered making more, but he knew it was probably more practical to buy hay later on. After cleaning, he checked his barrels and changed out the ones that were running low. He consulted with his cook, who was pulling some of the pork from the smoker, the meat falling apart. The best parts she set aside to serve with potatoes and some root vegetables. The other bits she chopped and added to the vegetable stew that had been slowly cooking all day. Aaron helped where he could. When that was all done, he went back to the bar area and took the first of the days take and hid it.

“If you’re going to loiter, I might as well know your name.”

The man smiled as he turned around in his seat. He lifted his cup indicating he wanted more drink. Aaron poured and set the cup back in front of him.

“It is Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez, at your service.” The man bowed his head in greeting.

“That is quite the name.”

“You can call me Ramirez. And I know what you are.”

Aaron stiffened and his hand went to the sword that he had in easy reach under the bar top.

“And what is it you think I am?” The glare was back and he was ready to fight if he needed to.

“You are a man that cannot die. You were thrown from your own family and friends when you woke up on the battlefield after a fatal wound should have killed you. I know you have wandered for almost eighty years now, and I know you’ve already killed two others of our kind.”

“I should throw you out.”

“But you aren’t going to because you want to know what it all means.”

Aaron contemplated a moment and took his hand away from the sword. Taking a deep breath he came to a decision. He did want to know more, he wanted to understand why his life was like it was.

“Alright, so tell me.”

“Not till tonight when we can really talk. Your customers will be arriving soon.” Ramirez smiled, content to sit and watch.

Aaron’s heart raced as he watched Ramirez knowing that finally after all this time that he was going to get the answers that had been so elusive to him. Maybe, maybe after he knew what it all meant he could move on. He had only stayed in Germany so that he could send money to his family, and the bar gave him the stability he needed to still provide for them, even if they didn’t know who their benefactor was. A man he friended on his wanderings was a student of the law and had helped him draw up a contract showing a trust for the family of one Aaron Hoechner, son of Wilhelm Hoechner. He had been able to sell off his commission in the army, and that was the seeds that started the trust. 

Aaron had gone to his village several times over the years, disguising who he was. He wanted to make sure his wife and daughters accepted the money, and that they were thriving. It had broken his heart when Imke remarried, but he couldn’t deny any happiness for her. He had been happy to see that they had been using the money, the house he had built was still in good repair. His daughters were in good clothes, and had been sent to the small schoolhouse to learn to read and write, which he was very happy about. That was a luxury that he had not been afforded when he was boy. He could do numbers, enough to keep his business running. Reading and writing he had his cook, who said her father had taught her as a child.

The last time he went back to the village was when his youngest Liesl got married. He stood off to the side and watched as her step-father gave her away and it almost killed Aaron. But, she had looked so happy and that was all that he could think about. He had left the gift, a hand carved set of dishes and utensils, made from the blackwoods near the pub. He stayed just long enough for her to open it, and just the look on her face was all he needed.

When Liesl had looked around to see who had left the gift, Aaron tried to hide, but their eyes met briefly and the small smile on her face broke his heart. He nodded and knew he would never go back. It hurt to much to see his children and grandchildren and never be able to hold them, never be accepted. He had said his final goodbyes to them as he walked back to where his horse was waiting and made the long journey back to his pub.

Aaron was pulled from the memories as the rush of customers for the supper crowd came in and he got to work.


	10. Lineage Episode 10: Too Late, Yet Right On Time

**Title** : Lineage Episode 10: Too Late, Yet Right on Time  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** SG1, NCIS, Criminal Minds, SGA, Sentinel **  
Characters** : Tony DiNozzo, Alec Sheppard (OMC), Gibbs, Fornell, Aaron, Derek, Dr. Lam, Jack O'Neil, Sam Carter  
**Pairings** : Tony/Alec Sheppard, Gibbs/Fornell  
**Genre** : Sentinel and Guides, Bonding  
**Rating** : General  
**Series** : Lineage  
**Beta** : None  
**Word Count** : 1988  
**Tags:**  Two snarky men who are mates  
**Warnings** : None

Tony had finally found his Guide after so long, to bad its the gorgeous son of Patrick Sheppard, and the fact that he has just as much sarcasm as Tony the two are going to drive everyone crazy.  
  


* * *

“Seriously, what are we doing here Boss?” Tony asked as he stepped out of the SUV that he, Gibbs and Fornell had been picked-up in. The bells and whistles that the three of them had to go through had put Tony on edge, and he knew something was up with Gibbs and his Guide. How the two men worked, Tony never knew, but they seemed to have, however, with their constant bickering you’d never would have been able to tell. Though, when Gibbs needed centering, Fornell was there, and anyone watching could see the affection between them.

“I wanted you here DiNozzo.” Tony knew something was up with the man, but he’d let it play out. The trio was led to an elevator where they actually descended, which also put the NCIS agent on edge. When the elevators opened up, he was surprised to see Aaron Hotchner and his Guide Derek Morgan. Though they hadn’t crossed paths very often, he knew who they were. Except Aaron Hotchner was looking very, very different these days.  _ Are those...scales?  _ Tony asked himself as he furrowed his brow while trying not to stare at the man.

“That’s a new look,” Gibbs twisted his lips in a crooked smile.

“Long and interesting story.” The man smiled and Tony couldn’t help thinking that if the man wasn’t bonded, he would have climbed him like a tree. “But it can wait. I’m sure you want to see it.”

“Are you absolutely sure it’s her?”   
  
“Yes, Jethro. It’s her.”   
  
“And Spencer?”   
  
“He’s gone.” Tony frowned and felt a wave of pain coming from Aaron. He wondered at it till a rather attractive woman moved to stand next to him and placed a hand in Aaron’s and the pain subsided. Tony sometimes hated that he had more empathy than most Sentinels, it had been much harder to control as a child. It wasn’t until he had been placed at the S&G center in Hawaii after his father had left him in that hotel room, that he had gotten a handle on his senses. He was lucky in that Officer McGarrett had decided to take him in, got emergency custody papers based on his father’s abandonment, and took care of Tony from there. When John had gotten into something bad, he sent both himself and Steve to a Sentinel friendly boarding school, to get them out of harm’s way. The two boys unsure of what was going on with the man. Tony tried to take it in stride, but his friend had a harder time.  

“Aaron,” the woman smiled softly as she squeezed his hand. 

“I know. It’s just hard to have seen him leave.”

“Hey, for me too. Kid’s like a little brother to me,” Derek felt like he wanted to say more and Tony felt his grief as well. 

“Would someone like to actually explain what we are doing here?” Tony asked as he stepped forward.

“You brought your protege but didn’t explain the situation? Really Gibbs?” Fornell snorted and shook his head.

“Like he explains anything he does,” Tony half-chuckled, but the amusement he knew didn’t reach his eyes. He was long past finding his Boss’s idiosyncrasies amusing.

“It’s about my adopted daughter and goddaughter, Tara Gideon.”   
  
“I don’t understand, Boss.”   
  
“Follow us. We’ll show you the video, then explain what’s going on.” Aaron led them towards a conference room where they all sat down. A small monitor was on the table, and Aaron slipped a disk into a computer off to the side. He hit play then showed them the video. Tony was hit by the force of Gibbs’ emotions and he almost doubled over with the shock.

“This real?” Tony looked at his Boss, his friend and saw actual fucking tears in his eyes.   
  
“Yes, Agent Gibbs, it is very real.” A General walked into the room and Gibbs and Fornell stood to greet him, Tony then did the same. “General Jack O’Neil. I see you have a lot of questions.”   
  
“Where in the hell is she? Aaron was very vague on the phone.”   
  
“Jet,” Aaron started. Only few people were allowed to call Gibbs that and for Aaron to use the diminutive, he knew they had a much closer friendship than his Boss had ever let on. “I need you to listen, and not do a damn thing. Steps are being taken and you will stay out of it.”

“Aaron?” 

“Remember that secret meeting that Spencer and Tara had been invited to?” Gibbs nodded as he frowned while sitting back in his chair. Fornell had grabbed his hand, helping to ground him. “This is going to be hard to take in, but it was about a ship that had been backwards engineered. It was going to be a one way trip to another galaxy. In fact one of our nearest neighbors called the Pegasus Galaxy. They both wanted to go, and Jason found out. Jason helped to facilitate her kidnapping and eventual trip offworld.”

The explosion was expected as Gibbs lost it. He shoved out of his chair and paced around the room, anger poured out of him and Tony was having a hard time dealing with all of the powerful emotions. He was torn between wanting the whole story, and trying to siphon off what everyone in the room was feeling. Finally he just couldn’t take anymore.

“Excuse me, I ah, I just need to step out of the room for a few minutes.” The others just nodded, and Tony almost fled the room. Needing to get a little farther away, he went down a long corridor, then when he no longer felt all of those emotions coming at him, he closed his eyes and slid down the wall at his back. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, but he felt something new, something reaching out for him filling up that dark, lonely spot in his soul that had been empty since he had left Hawaii.   
  
“Sir, are you okay?” Tony looked up into the face of one of the most gorgeous Marine’s he had ever seen. Slowly he stood and felt that pull even more. It made him wonder if the man in front of him was his Guide. He had refused a search when he joined the police force, he hadn’t wanted to be responsible for another person at that time, but as time stretched on he realized how foolish that had been.   
  
“Well, soldier, I think I am now,” Tony just couldn’t help flirting. It was as natural to him as breathing.

“I ah, I felt someone trying to control their senses. Followed that feeling and found you sitting here on the floor.”

“Should we even try to fight this?” Tony asked as he stepped towards the Marine.

“I don’t know, I haven’t even gotten your name or what you’re doing here.”

“I’m here with my boss, something about a missing woman that is his goddaughter. And name is DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo.” The Marine was staring at him like Tony had two heads. After a moment or so, he started to get really uncomfortable. “Is there something wrong Marine?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry just thinking of something ridiculous my brother would say about how there are no such thing as coincidences. Yet, here you are.”

“I think I’m quickly losing the thread of this conversation. Please, enlighten me.” Tony leaned back against the wall and waited.

“My brother is Spencer Reid, he’s a Guide and when he was seventeen, his Sentinel went missing. That was almost nine years ago. It was hard on everyone, especially our older brother John, who tried to help Spencer. The goddaughter you mentioned? That is Spencer’s Sentinel.”

“Oh, and what’s your name?”

“Alec, Alec Sheppard. Youngest son of Patrick and Adele Sheppard and Guide extraordinaire.” Alec grinned wide as he leaned his side against the wall next to where Tony was.

“Hmm, I think you are going to have to let me decide on the extraordinaire part.” Tony itched to touch, but he was going to wait to see what Alec was going to do.

“Cheeky,” Alec grinned as he moved closer, the heat from his body making Tony shiver just a bit. The longer Alec was there, the better Tony was feeling, the more those dark places were lighting up inside him. 

“We could stand here and flirt all day long with each other, or we can go to your bunk.” Tony didn’t even try to hide the heat in his eyes as he looked at his guide, and didn’t that just hit him right in the gut.

“I think I want to do this first, a little experiment, just you know, to make sure.” Alec moved in even closer as he lifted a hand and cupped Tony’s cheek.

“Yeah, okay, good idea.” Tony let the kiss happen as his hands wandered down to Alec’s hips, gripping him tight he pulled the man even closer to him. The obscene moan that escaped when his half-hard erection pressed against Alec’s made Tony open his mouth just a bit. It was enough that Alec was able to slip the tip of his tongue inside making teasing passes as lips slid together. The kiss spun out as Tony gripped the back of Alec’s neck and held him right where he wanted him. They didn’t actually break apart till they heard a throat clearing. Alec jumped back as he looked at the blonde woman standing there with a half-amused expression on her face.

“Lieutenant.”

“Ma’am.” Alec had snapped to attention and Tony stood there unashamed at his current predicament.

“I should ask what is going on here.”

“Well, Colonel, my name is Tony DiNozzo and I came here with Gibbs and his Guide. I needed a break and, well, just happened to find my Guide.”

“Sheppard? Is this true?”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am it is.”

“Uh huh. Standard bonding time, go see Dr. Lam about a bonding room and I’ll see that you are taken off rotation. Get to know your Sentinel, Lieutenant.” The Colonel smiled at them both as she patted Alec’s upper arm.

“Dr. Lam?”

“Base Doctor. No bonded to Agent Hotchner and his Guide Agent Morgan.”

“Ahh, the hot chick back in the conference room.”

Alec grinned wide as he shook his head, then he took Tony’s hand and led him back towards the conference room. He knocked, and when he got the all clear he opened the door.

“DiNozzo, where’d you go?” Gibbs barked, then looked down at his hand still in Alec’s.

“Went wandering and just happened to find my Guide.”

“Lieutenant Sheppard.”

“General. Colonel Carter, she ah she said to come see Dr. Lam, Sir.”

The Doctor looked towards the two men and smiled at them. 

“Come on, I’ll take you to a bonding suite. You two,” she narrowed her eyes at Aaron and Derek, “behave. I’ll only be gone a moment.” She turned and placed a hand on Tony’s and Alec’s shoulders, steering them out of the conference room and through the base. When they neared he infirmary, she steered them further where there were several rooms that looked like they were sound proofed.

“Suite two. Rooms are soundproofed, dampners and white noise machines available. Once you switch on the sign, the windows will also be blacked out. No one will bother you till you come out. I’m assuming that the Colonel is giving you the standard four days?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’ll make sure food, water and some electrolytes are sent to the room each day. Have fun you two. And congratulations.” The Doctor patted them on the back before leaving them to it. 

Tony didn’t have to be told twice as he pulled his Guide into the room, fulling intending to take every single advantage of the four days that he could. When the door shut behind Alec, Tony didn’t waste any time at all.


	11. Found

**Title** : Found  
**Author** : rivermoon1970  
**Fandom:** James Bond (Craig Movies), Kingsmen **  
Characters** : Q, Harry Hart, Merlin  
**Pairings** : Harry Hart/Merlin  
**Genre** : D/s, mild BDSM  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Series** : To Collar a Q  
**Beta** : None  
**Word Count** : 2755  
**Tags:**  Broken Q, Prostitution, Pre-Slash, Pre 00Q  
**Warnings** : Q is not in a good place, Bond broke Q,

Follow-up to Buying Solace. Quinn is utterly broken after his night with Bond. Eventually he is found by two very caring men, Harry Hart and Merlin and Quinn's life will never be the same.

* * *

 Here is the link to the full story, <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451175>

 


End file.
